


Fate's Cruelty

by JustAPileOfAshProbably



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda (Breath of the Wild), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of The Wild - Freeform, i have a lot of feelings and I’m late to the party, let’s see How cliche I can make this, sorta?, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPileOfAshProbably/pseuds/JustAPileOfAshProbably
Summary: Due to the Yiga Clan’s increased activity throughout Hyrule, King Rhoam appoints his daughter her own knight. Link is tasked with the duty to keep Princess Zelda alive, which would be easier if she didn’t deny his help, constantly.Link and Zelda must brave the rough road ahead of them together, as the events of an ancient prophecy begin to roll out. The Yiga Clan’s idol is set to make a reappearance after being locked away for a century.Not only do Link and Zelda have to understand the dark forces supporting Ganon’s cause, but they must find a new way to keep the seal in place. Otherwise, Hyrule will have a much bigger problem than a princess who would rather study than lead her citizens.





	1. You’re My What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm late to the party, but I hope you enjoy!

The soft green glow lit up Zelda’s face, pulling her from her sleep. Here eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly, though her focus was solely on the orb of light above her. A firely? No, she has seen sunset fireflies before, and this was not one of them. Her lips parted with realization, the excitement brushing off any sleep that clung to her mind. Now awake, Zelda slowly go up, careful not to wake her mother or the draw the attention of the knights protecting their camp. 

Her mother turned in her sleep, causing Zelda to stop and watch her carefully. With no more movement, besides the slow rise of her mother's chest, Zelda continued her way towards the light. It had begun to move away from their camp, with Zelda not far behind. Somehow, she didn't catch anyone's attention; the thought making her heart race with excitement. 

She wished she had a camera with her, so she could document this rare find. It wasn't just any day someone would find a fairy. Legend says they only appear to those who have a pure soul. The mere indication made her giddy. Then again, what harm can a six year old princess do anyway?

Distracted by the fairy, Zelda didn’t notice the movement back at the camp. She didn’t see the ambush, not while she was focused on getting the fairy to land on her outstretched hand. As the fairy slowly made its way down to her palm, her name was cried out, the voice desperate to know if she was okay. 

Startled, Zelda whipped around, seeing nothing in the pale moon light. She heard grunts and screams, but never the voice that sang her lullabies at night. She never heard that voice again. 

Instead, she had stood petrified as the wind blew around her. Slim figures darted around her; only one of them stopping in their paths to look at the young girl. She was lucky, since whoever it was deemed her unworthy of their time.

The fairy had rested itself on her shoulder, as though it’s presence could calm her terrified mind. She stood in that spot for hours, until she heard horses in the distance. Then, she slowly crept back towards the camp. Zelda didn’t know what was going to happen when she got there. All she knew is that something was terribly wrong.

Guards rushed to her, the familiar sign of Hyrule calming her slightly. These were friends. These were the people who she could trust. 

She called out for her mother, her confusion growing as the guards hurried her over to a carriage. There was no answer, so she shouted for her mother again, this time earning looks of pity.

Zelda didn’t understand why these guards were keeping her from her mother. She didn’t know why they were talking about her father. When she arrived at the castle, it was the first time she had seen it without any of the torches lit. The sight frightened her, making her call out for her mother once more. 

It was then that her father came to her, within the foyer. 

It was then Zelda was told her mother was not going to come back.

————————————————————————

Ten years later, Zelda was furiously scribbling down her lastest discovery in her journal. She had finally cross referenced a traveler’s rumor with ancient texts and was able to pinpoint the possible location of a fairy fountain. Perhaps then her questions will be answered.

However, she needed the old trade route map to specify the exact coordinates, which was currently in her father’s possession. She sighed, placing the text onto the counter before getting up. 

She prayed to the Goddess Hylia that her father was not in his study. Last time she tried to get something from him, he had lectured her on how she was wasting her time with pointless scholar readings. She had gotten what she wanted, but her own time was wasted with his speech about how she was wasting her time. The irony was entertaining, however.

Silence answered her knocks and shouts, letting her open the door with a breath of relief.

Zelda closed the door behind her, heading to her right once it was back in it’s frame. She knew her father kept the maps in the bottom right drawer, so she just had to hope he wasn’t using the specific one she wanted. Kneeling, Zelda pulled the handle of the desk drawer, revealing multiple scrolls and journals. 

“When will you organize your research, Father?” She questioned aloud, as she pulled out multiple scrolls. “All I need is Lanayru Road’s West Gate Route, or at least a map that includes the outskirts of Kankiro Village.”

She continued to mutter about her father’s messy study, when a scroll blocked her view.

“Wha-?” She began, confusion settling in as she saw who was holding the scroll. 

He was a boy her age, light brown hair accompanied by startling blue eyes. He gestured for her to take the scroll, but Zelda couldn’t take her eyes off him.

How long has he been there? Why was he here? Who was he? 

The questions bounced in her mind as the boy waved the parchment in front of her again. She numbly took it, with whispered questions falling from her lips.

“How...?” She managed to ask, unrolling the paper to reveal Lanayru Road’s West Gate. She spotted a distinct Circle not decorated with trees at the bottom left corner of the map. Zelda would bet her crown that that was a Great Fairy Fountain.

“It- it has the location,” She said softly, looking up at the boy. “Thank you, but I have to ask who you are. It’s not everyday I find a stranger in my father’s study, nor finding him holding the exact map I needed.”

Because Zelda was far too distracted by the boy, she didn’t notice her father coming in. 

“That is Link, Zelda.” He spoke, his voice low with annoyance. Her father’s presence caused Link to kneel quickly, her attention drawn to him before she focused on her father. “Why are you in my study?”

She quickly put her arms behind her hiding the scroll from view as she stood up. “I wanted to ask you about the Ancient Hateno Lab. I read in a text about Mother’s research there and I wanted to see if I could journey there. Only because Mother always told me she put lessons in her journals for me when I grew up and started to take on a larger role in the kingdom.” 

Her father’s eyes narrowed, suspicion creeping onto his features. “I know about your mother’s guides. For once I’m surprised you have a good idea that will help you in the real world, not the past one. You can journey to Hateno, after we receive word from Purah. Then, when she accepts your proposition, you may go, so long as you take Link with you.”

“What?” She asked, bewildered. She looked at the kneeling boy then back to her father. “Why would I take him with me?”

Her father raised a brow. “Because he’s your newly appointed knight, as of ten minutes ago.”

“What?” She protested loudly, before she composed herself since he was kneeling right next to her. “Why didn’t you tell me you were assigning me a bodyguard? Didn’t you think I had a right to know? Or had a right to be at the ceremony?”

“Now, now, Zelda,” he told her calmly, holding a hand out for her to come towards him. She did so reluctantly, allowing him to place his hand on her shoulder. “We both know that a bodyguard and a knight are two different standards of duties. And this should not be a surprise to you. We both know the Yiga’s clan has increased their interference with our scouts. Your role as the heir to the throne means you must go out and interact with the citizens of Hyrule. Therefore, you must have someone with you at all times to protect you, if any of our enemies decide you are an easy target.” 

“So I’ve been assigned a baby sitter.” She clarified with an eye roll. “Wonderful. Well, alright.”

Zelda turned back to Link, who was still patiently kneeling. “Come with me, Link. I have a route planned already. You’ll just have to prepare for a day or so’s journey.” 

She made her way out of the study quickly, moving her arms in front of her, so the scroll was still blocked by her body. She assumed Link got up, as she heard her father dismiss him. His footsteps were slightly harder for her to hear, so when she turned to see where he was, she was startled to find him a few feet away.

She turned around quickly, avoiding his stare as she walked back towards her study. His silence was something that did not escape her notice. She wished he would speak, say something, instead of just carefully watching in the background.

“Do you know of Kakariko Village?” She asked, glancing back just in time to see him nod. “We will be stopping there on our way to Hateno Village, just to stock up on supplies and rest the horses. It’s only a half day journey, so if we leave at sunrise, on Wednesday, we can get there before noon.”

She opened the door to her study, setting the map on her desk before she turned towards Link. He had stopped in the doorway, his gaze sweeping the room before settling on the princess in front of him. 

“I want you to know that I do not need the protection my father says I do.” She told him, her tone stern so her words would stick. “I do understand you swore to protect me, but I do not need someone trailing me wherever I go. So, I’m releasing you from your oath. You can accompany me for long trips, to appease my father, but you do not need to follow me everywhere. Am I clear?”

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she could sense his confusion. 

“I’ll take it you at least understand what I am saying,” She said harshly, turning around to pick up the map. “You are dismissed.”

Zelda didn’t turn back, instead she hoped he listened to her words. She began to switch between the three texts in front of her and confirmed that the small clearing was her best bet. It was only slightly outside of Kakariko Village’s border, so she was sure she could slip past everyone and investigate the spot by herself. 

Link would probably at little more attenative than any of her previous guards, but she was sure she could find some way to have him distracted. Perhaps she could call on an old friend to talk his ear off, if she still resides in Kakariko Village. 

Zelda continued to read up about Great fairy Fountains, so she could be fully prepared if she did indeed find the one in question. She had some money stashed away, so she would have to be sure to take it with her. Apparently, travelers must pay the fairy for her to help them. A small price for the fairy’s help, she guessed.

It wasn’t until late that Zelda thought it best to turn in, since she should at least get some sleep before her beginning to prepare for her journey. She picked up the map, rolling it up as she walked out of her study. The cool air greeted her as she walked through its threshold with the moon illuminating the pathway.

Before she could make it across the small bridge, she saw a figure sitting on the ground by her door. Link had his back against the door frame, seemingly waiting for Zelda to come out of her study.

His presence infuriated her, and coupled with her crankiness from the late hour, she was fuming. 

“Why are you here?” She questioned, her tone cruel as she crossed her arms. Unbothered by her anger, Link got up, moving to the side so he wasn’t blocking her door in any way. 

“I thought I made it clear that I do not need you to protect me,” She continued hotly. “Within these walls, I am well protected without you waiting for me like a dog. I know you don’t like to speak, but is listening really that hard for you?”

Zelda detected the trace of a frown growing on Link’s face, but he merely averted his eyes as he reached from something in his pack. Pulling it out, she recognized the ancient symbol that decorated most of her study texts. He held it out for her to take, something she did with a wary expression. Her anger faded into curiosity as she read the title ‘A Guide to Dealing with Fairies’. 

“How did you know...?” Her words trailed off as she watched Link begin to move away. His movements were still too quiet for her to register if she wasn’t paying attention. His figure disappeared as he walked into the corridor.

All he wanted to do was to give me the book, Zelda realized. She thought about apologizing to him when they set off tomorrow, until she realized with horror that he might now even show up because of how she acted. Her father would be furious, plus Link would have even more reason to despise her. 

Not only was she a princess who wanted nothing to do with ruling Hyrule, but she was rude, unforgiving, and selfish. Being a knight, Zelda knew Link had an undying loyalty to the throne and the royal family. But who would want to follow a Queen that isn’t interested in being a Queen? The answer was simple; no one. 

As she finally got around to going to bed, she wondered if there was even the slightest chance she could mend the bridge she had already started to burn. Zelda wasn’t even one day in to having an appointed knight and she made him hate her already.


	2. Burglars and Great Faeries, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link begin their journey to Hateno, making a pit stop at Kakariko Village.
> 
> Zelda has one goal: To make it to the Great Fairy Fountain without Link following her.
> 
> Link has one goal: To follow Zelda to the Great Fairy Fountain.
> 
> (btw i'm keeping Impa, Robbie, and Purah the same age as in BoTW which fucks up the timeline a bit but oh well)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how long I can write Link not talking and how many versions of “he stared at her blankly” I can come up with before I give up and let the damn boy speak. It shall be a mystery.

When Zelda woke up a few days, she was surprised to get a message that her knight was waiting for her at the front gate. 

It seems like his duty is much more important to him than possible hurt feelings, Zelda thought as she made her way down to the front gate. Despite her mistreatment of him, he didn’t seem to allow it to affect his job. 

She had her pack filled with everything she could possibly need when facing a Great Fairy. The book Link gave her shed a bit more light onto what a Fairy is willing to do for someone, so long as they possess the right materials. Thinking back to what happened last night, Zelda was filled with dread as she saw Link in the distance.

She truly regretted the things she said to him the first day they met, but at the same time, she stood by her words. Perhaps her tone could have been a bit more gentle, but the message was one she wouldn’t budge on. 

Zelda did not want Link’s help nor his footsteps trailing hers.

As she got closer, she saw him tenderly brushing his horse’s mane. She also saw his lips moving, seemingly soothing his horse as a bird suddenly took off a few feet next to them. 

So he did talk, just not to her. 

Link looked up a moment later, making her wonder if he had sensed her stare. Once again, he averted his eyes and went to untie her horse’s leash before putting it into the saddle’s side pouch. As she approached the horse, he held out a hand. 

She took it cautiously, well aware of the guard’s eyes on them. Should she had refused, who knows what the gossip mongers would say. At least by allowing him to help, the two of them appeared to be a regular knight assisting the princess he swore to protect. 

Link looked up for a quick moment, their eyes meeting before they both looked away. She mounted her horse as quickly as possible, letting Link’s hand go the instant she was balanced on the saddle. Zelda could only hope the guards didn’t notice the tension between them, and instead brushed it off as Link's simple preference not to talk. As she looked back at Link, only a blank stare greeted her before he focused on making sure his saddle was on correctly. So much for trying to fix what transpired between them last night. One night can seriously ruin the possible friendship between two people, which she had just learned. 

Link swiftly got on his horse, his sword’s sheath glistening in the sunrise. She recognized the emblem immediately, having seen it printed on the bottom of ever text she ever read. 

Her knight was the one chosen by the Master Sword. 

Of course Father would assign the best swordsman Hyrule had to offer to be her knight, Zelda thought bitterly.

She had heard rumors of the young warrior, someone who bested adults at an early age and wowed all his teachers with his skill. She had no idea that Link was the very same person. Perhaps he was the one who perfectly deflected a Guardian’s accidental beam? Father had come home raving about a young boy with extraordinary skills. It wasn’t a long shot for Link to be the very same person. She guessed that last night she was more focused on being mean to him then getting to know who he was. 

It made sense, of course. Who else was capable of protecting the princess who brought trouble wherever she went? 

But why would her father waste his talents on protecting her? He could be training the guards or leading the fight against the Yiga Clan. Instead, Link was here, babysitting her as they set off for their destination.

They rode in silence, something Zelda thought Link was well accustomed to. She, on the other hand, would always ramble on about the scenery and what past events took place on the very land they were travelling on. So, the silence was deafening and far much worse than she imagined. Not only the silence, but she could feel his eyes on her the entire time. She could only imagine the emotions in his stare, whether it was anger, annoyance, or disdain, she was sure it was not a positive emotion. Instead, she had made him hate her more than he already did. Consequently, she was stuck with his eyes on her constantly, always wondering how he really felt. 

The sun was well into the sky when they reached the valley Kakariko Village sat upon, with the familiar smell of pumpkins wafting through the air. Zelda smiled, now overcome with nostalgia as they crossed the first gate. She was pulled out of her memories when Link got off his horse, once again holding out a hand for her. She took it without thought this time, her earlier worries fading as she thought of her old caretaker and the Great Fairy Fountain the village offered. This place held a chance for Zelda to connect with her past and to get the answers that she was denied the night her mother was killed. 

"Princess!" 

Zelda and Link looked over at a man running over to them. She took her hand out of Link's grip as a warm smile spread across her face. "Hello, Cato. Where is Lady Impa? Still watching over everyone?"

Zelda saw Link tense as she greeted Cato, who bowed once he got close enough. "He's a friend and trusted guard of Lady Impa." She told Link, who nodded when he looked over.

"This is Link," She introduced him to Cato, who held a hand out to him. Link shook it, nodding his head to acknowledge the man. 

"Lady Impa is awaiting your arrival," Cato answered, his attention back on Zelda. "I haven't seen her this happy since Paya said she'd take over watching the ancient heirloom."

They began to walk with Cato, Link lagging behind the two of them as they conversed. Zelda was well aware of Link's cautious stare on them, but decided to ignore it in order to enjoy this trip. 

"Paya is taking up researching the relics again?" Zelda inquired. Cato confirmed it with a simple nod. "That's wonderful for her. I know she wasn't a fan of all the research, but I'm glad she's embracing her families work."

She wondered if Link saw the irony of the situation. Zelda was happy for someone embracing the duty they were born into, whereas she was miserable when thinking of her own. The Goddess' cruelty struck again as her smile faltered. 

They made their way to the elder's house, making small talk before Cato stopped at the gate before the stairs. "I'll be here guarding the entrance." Cato told them with a final bow. "It was wonderful to see you again, Princess Zelda. You must visit more often."

Cato gestured for Link to give him the leashes for their horses, and he did so silently. He conveyed his thanks with a simple head nod.

"I will try to stop by whenever I'm out and about," She promised, her tone genuine. As they ascended the stairs, Zelda felt the need to elaborate on her past here to Link. The least she could do is give him some inkling about her history here.

"Lady Impa is the elder here at Kakariko Village, but she was a trusted royal advisor for most of my childhood. I ended up spending a lot of time here when I was seven, so you don't need to worry about me nor the people of this village. They are as good as family." She said quietly, looking back at Link who still hadn't relaxed. For whatever reason, he still remained on guard, despite her explanation. "Must you remain so vigilant?"

Before he could answer, or react most likely, the door opened in front of them to reveal the face of a young girl. The girl stepped back, startled by Zelda and Link's presence. 

"Zelda?" She questioned upon seeing who it was. Zelda smiled in response, watching as Paya's stare then concentrated on Link. "I-I mean, Princess Zelda. Who- uhm, who is- uh?"

"This is Link, Paya." Zelda cut off her stuttering, trying to save her from possibly saying something embarrassing. She didn’t remember Paya to be one who would stutter. "It's good to see you again. Is your grandmother just inside?”

Tearing her eyes from Link, who’s attention was solely on Zelda, Paya nodded her head and held the door open. “She- uh-She’s been jittery all morning awaiting your arrival. I-I’ll be outside if you need me.”

Paya let them through, quickly leaving once the two of them had made it past the threshold. Her peculiar behavior made Zelda look back at the door for a few more moments after it had shut. She wondered when Paya became so shy. Surely she hadn’t been away for too long, right?

“Princess Zelda, how wonderful it is to see your radiance again.” 

Zelda turned around, a wide grin spreading on her face as she saw Impa. The elder got up slowly, causing Zelda to walk closer so Impa didn’t need to exert too much energy. 

The old woman laughed off Zelda’s worries. “No need to worry about me, I’m in peak condition compared to my sister. But since you are a bit closer, what’s an old advisor have to do to hug her favorite royal?”

“Don’t let Father hear you say that,” Zelda joked, quickly embracing her. “He’ll be very hurt considering you’ve known him longer.” 

Pulling away, Impa reached up to cup Zelda’s face. “I can take the King being mad at me. What I can’t take is not seeing you for so long. You’ve grown up so much since I last saw you.”

Zelda grin widened even more, completely forgetting that Link was still in the room. “It’s only been two years, Impa. You’ve only missed me growing a few inches.”

Impa’s smile faltered, her eyes taken over by the ghost of memories. “You’re beginning to look a lot like her, little one. I’m sure you’ve been told before. Even the way you carry yourself greatly resembles her.”

The words hit her like a punch to the gut. Zelda knew Impa only meant well, but the impact of hearing someone compare her to her mother was enough to make her throat clench. 

Zelda stepped back, looking towards Link before focusing on Impa. She smiled tightly, squeezing the elder’s hands lightly before letting them go. 

“No one ever talks about her, not even Urbosa.” Zelda admitted, her voice low. “Thank you, Impa. Thank you for not treating me like a little girl who everyone must tiptoe around.”

Impa nodded, sensing the genuine gratitude Zelda held. It wasn’t everyday someone mentioned her mother, in fact it was a rare occurrence. Her father would never speak on the subject and Urbosa actively avoided mentioning her. Zelda wasn’t sure if it was for her or for them, but she hated it nonetheless. 

“Now this must be Link,” Impa guessed, looking past Zelda. Link nodded, stepping forward slightly so he was no longer just lurking in the shadows. “I have heard much about you, young one. I remember the outrage among some of our warriors when they heard the Master Sword had chosen a teenager. But they all quieted down when they remembered the sword knows who’s worthy enough to wield it. I have faith it chose correctly.”

Link opened his mouth, catching Zelda off guard. Was he really about to talk to Impa before he even spoke to her? Before he could, however, the door opened once again, causing all three of them to look over. Link moved to stand in front of Zelda, his protectiveness leading Zelda to roll her eyes since it was only Paya.

The young girl was out of breath, causing Zelda move to the side so she could actually see her. “Paya, is everything alright?”

“Oh, yes,” Paya got out, standing straight once she caught her breathe. “But someone destroyed the general store. The cabinets were smashed and all the inventory is gone.” 

Zelda looked over worriedly at Impa, who shook her head in disappointment. 

“Oh dear,” The elder sighed. “I have heard rumors of travelers being attacked for their products. Looks like whoever it is has moved to villages. Link, would you be a dear and help my guards inspect the place? A trained eye such as yours could prove useful in hopefully capturing this thief.” 

He nodded, though he stood in his spot looking at Zelda. She knew enough to know he didn’t want to leave her side, considering she would slip away the moment he left her alone. Impa looked between the two, who were now just staring at each other. 

“The princess will be perfectly safe here, Link.” Impa told him with a smile. “You can just take a quick look around then come right back if you need to.”

He nodded again, moving to the door to leave, but he stopped for a moment to cast a suspicious glance at Zelda. She waved her hand towards Paya’s retreating figure, causing him to grimace before following her out. Zelda couldn’t help the small smile that had crept onto her face.

“Where are you planning on sneaking off to, little one?” Impa asked, breaking Zelda from her reverie. She turned to look at the elder, who’s stern tone reminded her of how she use to sound whenever she knew Zelda was going to do something reckless. Apparently, time had not changed Impa’s knowing look nor Zelda’s incapability in hiding anything from her. 

“The Great Fairy Fountain that resides on the town’s border,” She answered honestly, seeing no point in lying to Impa.

“Well, I do not think I will be able to stop you. Am I correct?” Impa asked her, continuing once Zelda nodded. “I didn’t think so. Your head strong approach to anything you deem worthy is one of your greatest attributes. It’s also one of your greatest downfalls. The Great Fairy has been watching over this village long before I got here, she even helped the Sheikah who settled here thousands of years ago. She may be able to help ease your pain, but she won’t have the answer to the question you so desperately seek for. Keep that in mind when you meet her.”

Zelda’s smile faded, though she didn’t let Impa’s warnings deter her. She would speak to this Great Fairy if it was the last thing she did. 

“So then, you know her? The Great Fairy?” Zelda inquired, drawing in a breathe when Impa nodded. “Where is she?”

The elder laughed, the reaction throwing her off completely. Was something humorous about her question? 

“I’m sorry my dear child, but I will not assist in your search. You must find the Great Fairy on your own. I also get the feeling you are only now going to embark on this small journey because your shadow is no longer attached to you.”

“Link is quite dedicated to his job,” Zelda said, annoyance clear in her voice. Impa merely grinned, nodding to the door as another crash was heard. 

“You should probably get going before he comes back, if you really want to do this by yourself.” She advised. “But if Link does come back before you are done, he will have a much easier time finding the fountain than you will. I won’t get in the way of a knight sworn to protect your life.”

Zelda nodded, understanding her reasons. She left the house immediately, reaching into her pouch for the map and studying the compass. As she traveled down the stairs, she saw the group of people surrounding the building to her right. She was careful not to make any noise to draw anyone’s attention.

Now, all she had to do was hope that her preparations and calculations were correct. Actually, who was she kidding? Of course they were, especially with the help of the Lanayru Road's West Gate map. Thinking about the map made her look back towards the building, where Link was surely examining every detail about the general store. He had only wanted to help her, but that meant following her which was definitely not something Zelda wanted.

She hurried up the slope, passing a girl talking about enchanted clothing. She tried to stop Zelda by sharing some promotion, but once she saw the royal emblem stitched into her clothing, she merely bowed and wished her a good day. Maybe Link wouldn't get so lucky when he came to follow her, whenever that was. There was a shout coming from the general store, making Zelda fasten her pace as she turned left. Hopefully, that meant the thief was still on the other side of town, so she had a clear path to the Great Fairy Fountain.

When she rounded the corer, she was faced with a for in the path. Both seemed to lead to two clearings. She was about to venture right, when an illuminated figure looked up tp her left. She was too shocked to speak when she realized it was a glowing animal. She heard rumors of a spirit horse that radiated a blue aura, but not a bunny that seemed to emit the same type of glow. It sensed Zelda's appearance moments later, hopping away. Letting her curiosity lead her, she followed it down the left path before it seemed to disappear before her. She looked around, completely dumbfounded by its sudden absence. When she finally looked ahead, she saw an assortment of pastel colored- mushrooms? What looked to be a large closed flower stood directly in front of it, the entire area giving off actual enchanted vibes.

"This must be it," Zelda whispered to herself, the glowing animal no longer at the forefront of her mind. She walked towards the large bud, awestruck by the beauty of the area. She slowly walked up the path laid out, coming to a stop on the highest step.

The ground rumbled beneath her, causing her to stumble. She stood upright again, looking around when she heard a low voice. 

“Girl,” It spoke, originating from within the bud. “My power has dwindled over the past decade. In order for me to answer your question, I am in need of some rupees. 100 rupees should restore it. Well?” 

A hand reached out from the flower, causing Zelda to step back. Once she registered the large hand in front of her, she unclamped her pouch and fished out a single silver rupee. She reached out, dropping it in the fairy’s hand. 

As soon as the rupee fell into her grasp, her hand was pulled back, the entire bud now moving. Suddlenly, it blossomed, a large figure emerging from it. Zelda stumbles back, almost falling down from the platform. She pushed her hair behind her ear, nerves tingling with excitement as she saw the large fairy in front of her. 

“Ah, much better.” The fairy said, now leaning on her elbow as she peered at Zelda. “Hm, you’re the one who helped me?”

Zelda nodded eagerly, making the fairy smile. 

“Thank you got that, my dear. I never thought a royal would visit me, nor need my help. What can I do for you today?”

“What’s your name?” Zelda questioned, wondering if fairy’s even had names. Of course they did, right?

The fairy laughed loudly. “Cotera, my dear. Now go on, enough small talk. Tell me why you are here.”

“My name is Zelda,” She started, the nerves settling down. Instead, dread filled her veins as she thought about the outcome of this visit. She would have her answer, but what if it wasn’t what she wanted to here? What if it made everything worse?

But it could also allow her to move on. The mere thought of being set free of her internal struggle was a chance she couldn’t pass up. She could do this.

“My mother was killed by the Yiga Clan almost ten years ago. I was wondering if you knew why.”

The fairy looked Zelda up and down, making her feel slightly uncomfortable under her stare. However, she held herself like the princess she was, the princess she didn’t want to be. 

“My dear one, are you sure you want to know this?” Cotera asked, genuine concern evident in her expression. When Zelda nodded, the fairy merely sighed. 

“Your family has been a target of the Yiga Clan for thousands of years. All because of the blood of the goddess that runs through your veins. The Yiga Clan’s leader was the enemy of Hylia’s descendants since the start of it all. As time passed, the Yiga Clan’s activity seemed to calm, until your mother announced she was pregnant. Once you were born, my dear, the Yiga Clan became active once more, since you are supposedly the one destined to seal away their leader for good when he reappeared for this century. It is a prophecy the Yiga Clan hoped to stop, hence their attack on your mother’s research trip. They had gone to the camp to kill you, but you had luckily wandered off. Their leader was there that night, hoping to see the one thing that opposes his idol’s return destroyed. When he saw you were gone, he simply devised a new plan. One I sadly do not know.”

Zelda’s fingers curled into a fist, her finger nails digging into the palm of her hand. “Was it an accident that I wandered off?” 

“My dear, the Goddess has an odd way of keeping things in tact, and-. Oh? It seems we have an audience.”

Zelda looked at her, confused, until she followed her gaze and saw Link to her left. He seemed to have a fresh cut in the sleeve of his shirt, and was looking at her with an expression she couldn’t exactly pinpoint. 

That was something she expected to be a reoccurring problem with Link. Never knowing how he feels. 

“I would love to stay and chat, but it seems I have helped you as much as I could for today. Buh-bye!” She disappeared into the water, sending a small splash of water outward. A few droplets hit her, but she was too angry with Link to even care.

“What are you doing here?” She questioned hotly, stepping down from the fountain and walking towards her knight. “I thought I told you I am not in need of this constant survailence!”

He looked at her, confusing growing on his features. How could he be so dense? For the chosen hero, he didn’t seem to have a grasp on general concepts. She added understanding to the things he couldn’t do, along with talking.

“If I am the person you had sworn to protect, don’t you think it is my choice as to whether or not I need your services?” She continued, not allowing him the chance to speak, though she highly doubted he would use the opportunity to do so. “Since I said I do not need you to protect me, you should be able to get that through your thick skull. And you should be able to respond like a normal person so I know you understand! Unless you have an actual problem with speaking, instead of being stubborn.”

Link narrowed his eyes, and for the first time she was able to tell what he was feeling. He was annoyed. 

“I understand you’re too head strong to admit you need the protection,” He spoke harshly, his response throwing Zelda off guard completely. “So just let me do my job in peace, princess.”

He had to practically spit out the last part, the tone making her step back. She had never had someone refer to her with such distaste, nor did she think she would have ever been prepared for him to actually speak to her.

He beckoned for her to leave, the simple gesture aggervating her to no end. 

“Fine.” She states simply, walking past him with her chin held high. There was no way she was going to let this effect her. Not a chance. She would never give him the satisfaction of knowing how his words actually hurt her. She wasn’t prepared for them, nor did she expect them to hold the gravity that they did.

They were heavy on her mind as they set off for Hateno ten minutes later, but she mostly thought about his tone. She couldn’t help but wonder what his voice sounded like when he wasn’t annoyed. Perhaps, he had a natural gentle voice. But she wouldn never have the honor of hearing it after her outburst of frustration. She was angry because he was the reason Cotera left and the reason she had yet to know everything about that night.

But Zelda knew one thing. She was the reason her mother was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even two chapters. That’s how long I can make Link not talk. Then again, I wanted him to in this chapter but then not speak for a couple of chapters. I just really wanted his first words to Zelda to be caused by his pure annoyance.


	3. Tea Can Be Deadly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link remain at odds as they finally arrive back to Hyrule Castle after Zelda collected her mother’s journal from the Hateno Ancient Lab. 
> 
> Link’s thoughts wonder as he stands guard while Zelda does some reading.
> 
> Until something unusual happens where Zelda asks for Link’s help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m playing BoTW in master mode and let me tell you... I have avoided all major tests of strength because I don’t have enough ancient weapons to deal with them. Also, I don’t know how writing from Link’s POV will go, but I’m giving it a shot anyway. GUYS THE THUNDERBLIGHT GANON IN THE ILLUSIONARY REALM IN MASTER MODE IS SO HARD TF just kidding I’m all good but fighting Maz Koshia or whatever his name is was HARD oh geez it took me 15 minutes to finally defeat him.

Link wasn’t sure what to expect when he first took on the role as Zelda’s appointed knight. The entire thing happened so quickly, it was hard to think that it all ended up with him standing outside Zelda’s study waiting for her to come out. 

All he did was block a misfired Guardian beam, but it was enough to impress the King and be appointed the knight to protect the princess. Most of the soldiers that were hoping for the position cast him dirty looks once they heard the news. But seeing how Zelda treated him, Link wondered if any of them would still be jealous.

He had no idea why Zelda disliked him so much. It was something thats been bugging him since last week, when she first got frustrated with him. Link didn’t mean any harm, he had only wanted to give her a book on fairies since he had figured out what was so important about Lanayru West Gate’s map and Kakariko Village. Most go to the fountains and expect all their troubles to be solved, but one doesn’t realize that Great Fairies can only do so much for one person. He had hoped Zelda would understand that incase things didn’t go her way.

When she became bitter that he was still there, it tugged on an emotion that he usually ignored. He was annoyed. The princess didn’t even want to give him a chance but he could accept that and move on so long as he could still do his job. So he shrugged off the feeling and went home, only to come back to the castle in the morning to accompany Zelda on her trip.

It was when Impa requested Link to go to the general store that it dawned on him that he wouldn’t be able to do his job once he left her side. He knew she would slip away the moment he was gone, something he wanted to avoid, especially since Kakariko Village was filled with the ancestors of the Shiekah tribe. That meant the Yiga Clan kept scouts to keep an eye out on the village, which meant Zelda was in danger the moment they crossed the town’s borders. 

He didn’t want to make the pit stop for this very reason, but he knew Zelda would find a way to go there whether he was with her or not. So he planned on simply following her to the fountain and keeping an eye on her surroundings.

Then he realized a member of the Yiga Clan had trashed the general general store and taken all the inventory. The bit of sand and was enough to identify who it was, since it was recently revealed the Yiga Clan’s hideout was suspected to reside in northwest Gerudo. 

He ran straight back to Impa, who told him exactly where the Great Fairy Fountain was. He had almost run into Paya, the poor girl and apologized before sprinting up the hill. Link was relieved to see Zelda in one piece as the Great Fairy towered over her. It wasn’t exactly hard to overhear their conversation since the Great Fairy didn’t seem to care about how loud she was. 

Link wasn’t sure why the Great Fairy stayed silent when she had first noticed him. Instead she answered Zelda, who was anxiously awaiting her words. Once the Great Fairy finished her story, which seemed to be about the late Queen, she finally gave Link her full attention.

Why would she wait to announce his presence? 

Perhaps that was her own way of helping Link, though he couldn’t figure out why overhearing Zelda’s visit would be important to him.

But whatever it was, it seemed to put Zelda on edge and make her even more bitter then when they had arrived. Sure, Link could chalk it up to her being upset he had followed her (even though it was his job) but it seemed deeper than that. 

When she had practically yelled at him, it stuck the same chord as it did the night before.

Zelda was upset that Link was doing his job, and couldn’t seem to get it through her head that she needed the protection. His silence was something that bugged her too, which he could understand if she had genuinely liked him. But she seemed to hate him, so why would him not talking to her affect her so? 

When he snapped, it was more the annoyance that she put herself in harms way without thought. Having the Yiga Clan nearby had already put him on edge and Zeld’s words seemed to tip him over. 

Looking back, he regretted the tone of his voice and the cold stare he knew greeted hers in that moment. When he didn’t have a control over his emotions, he feels them very strongly which is why he tries to keep them locked up. But Zelda seems to be able to go past the barriers he put up with ease. His reaction was not his best moment, but even he was a victim to his own feelings.

He wondered how Zelda felt about him now, if he had truly messed up any sort of friendship that could have been if he hadn’t spoken to her like that. Obviously, Zelda was going through something which meant Link should be supporting her rather than being rude. 

The princess he grew up hearing about was kind, forgiving, and vibrant. Seeing her now, under the weight of the kingdom and the pressure of her father, it wasn’t hard to realize it was all just a mask. The people didn’t know her. Albeit, Link doesn’t either, but he knows enough to say that she is the strongest person he knows. Daruk would be disappointed to hear him say that, but it was the truth. Zelda may have a set viewpoint, but it seems to be that way because she was determined to alleviate the problem that was weighing her down. She didn’t seem to let that interfere with how she held herself. Sure, she wasn’t the nicest person to Link, but he was going to be with her for the foreseeable future. Which meant he was the one limiting any of the freedom she previously had, hence her more hostile approach to him. But to everyone else, she was the embodiment of elegance. The way she interacted with Cado at Kakariko Village and the high regard Impa held her in was evidence enough of her good character. Now if only she would open her mind up to having an appointed knight, then maybe Link could get to know the real Zelda. Not the front she put up to her people or even the one she has with him, but the actual person underneath that.

But as she walked out of her study, the scowl on her face proved that today would not be the day that she would give him a chance.

“Father sure knows how to punish me,” Zelda muttered, casting Link a distasteful glance. “I am well protected here. There is no need for you to accompany me to my room which is just past those doors. Now, if you would excuse me, I have some things to attend to. Alone.” 

She brushed past him, actively ignoring the fact that he simply began to follow her as she crossed the bridge. She didn’t spare him another look after she closed the stairwell door that led down into her bedroom. However, he would have sworn he heard a frustrated noise once the door was back in its frame. 

Normally, he would have been home the second she stepped into the castle, but with the Yiga Clan’s break in at Kakariko Village, King Rhoam asked Link to stay overnight for the last week . So, today just like every day, he had been standing outside of her study door for hours and he guessed he would be doing the same as every other night. 

Link wasn’t sure if he was meant to stay there even a week after the incident, but even if he didn’t have to he would. Zelda was protected at all times when she was at the castle, he knew that. But something told him that he shouldn’t leave her side even if that meant sacrificing a night’s sleep. 

He was tempted to open the door in front of him just so he could watch the night sky but that was just a bad idea overall. So, the cobblestone bricks would have to do. 

It was well into the night when he heard foot steps from within the spiral staircase behind him. Link turned around, stepping back as the door opened to reveal a groggy Zelda.

“Thank the Goddess you’re still here.” She breathed out, her eyes struggling to remain open. “I got this really weird feeling and when I tried to open my eyes I couldn’t. I’ve had this weird taste in my mouth from the moment I woke up, and when I tried to say something I couldn’t move a muscle. I know I’ve been horrible to you, but can you please come in and check out my room?”

Link nodded, following her into the stairwell after closing the door behind them. He was concerned over how slow she was moving, and why she was so sluggish. Zelda moved out of his way once she got to the bottom of the staircase, allowing him to move around her room. If he wasn’t focused on finding anything peculiar, he would have realized the gravity of being in Zelda’s room. Despite not wanting him around, he knew Zelda wouldn’t let anyone she didn’t trust in her private quarters, even if she was desperate. The thought would have comforted him if he wasn’t on high alert.

The first thing he noticed was the cup of tea on her desk, next to what he presumed to be her journal. He heard her walking towards him as he picked up the cup, sniffing the remnants of the drink. 

“That’s the tea I get before bed,” She told him, causing him to look over at her. She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear before yawning. ”Everyday Millie comes up with it, along with biscuits. Today she wasn’t able to, apparently she’s sick and didn’t want to contaminate any of the food.” 

“Does she usually put valerian root in your tea?” He asked softly, setting the cup down to get a good look at Zelda. She was becoming more alert every moment, her eyes bright with realization. 

“Someone put a sedative herb in my tea? “ She inquired, drawing in a breathe when Link nodded. “Why would anyone do such a thing?”

“To get to you, the question is if they already came.” He answered simply, moving towards her door. She followed him, watching as he inspected the it.

“You lock this every night?” He whispered, not wanting anyone that could be outside the door know they were up. 

“Of course,” She confirmed stiffly. “I do have a sense of privacy and safety, you know. Wouldn’t you know if anyone was in my room? That is why you were staying outside tonight, isn’t it?” 

He crouched down, ignoring the jab and peered through the slim crack. It was a thin crack between the wood and the cobblestone, but it was wide enough for him to see the soles of the guard’s shoes.

Link squinted, as though narrowing his eyes would help him see what could just be dust on the ground. Unsure, he looked down at the ground he was previously resting his hand on. He brought it into light, not surprised to see sand among the dirt. 

He got up, shuffling Zelda to the corner of her room, despite her quiet protests. 

“What are you doing?” She questioned, her eyes narrowing. It seemed her senses were no longer drowned out by the herb’s natural effects. “What did you see?”

“I think someone from the Yiga Clan put a concentrated amount of valerian root in your tea so you would be unconscious,” Link explained in a hushed voice. She grew still as the realization dawned on her. “And your body processed it faster than they expected which is why you aren’t dead. The guard outside your door could be an impersonator so I need you to get in your wardrobe or under your bed.” 

“I’m sorry, you want me to do what?” She asked incredulously, lowering her voice as she realized how loud she got. “I am not a child. I do not need to cower underneath my bed to stay safe. That’s your job, remember?”

Link merely stared at her blankly until she rolled her eyes, giving in. 

“Fine, I will stay out of sight until you come to get me.” She told him, defeated. When he continued to stare at her, she groaned before continuing. “Nor will I leave this room to escape from your watch. Happy? Just do your job, please.”

Link ignored her agitated tone, following her to her wardrobe. She opened it up dramatically, as though he was a parent scolding a rebellious child and not her knight trying to keep her out of harms way. He extended a hand to help her in, one she took with a look of disdain. Nonetheless, she concealed herself among the hanging clothes. He shut the wardrobe door, eyeing it before he walked away.

He did not need to see Zelda running off in the middle of a fight. After the stunt she pulled at Kakariko Village, he wouldn’t be surprised if she did the same in her own castle even after having her tea laced with a sedative. 

That was one thing he couldn’t figure out. Why would they just knock her out? If they were slipping something into her tea, why wouldn’t it be a poison? The Yiga Clan was specifically targeting royal blood, which meant Zelda was their prime target. She was the future of Hyrule. Getting rid of her would make taking over the kingdom much easier. So why not take her out now?

Link could feel Zelda's agitated glare through the wooden wardrobe. He could imagine how mad she'll get when he requests that all her food and drink be tested before she ate it. She'd find some reason to be upset with him, that was for sure. But if it gave her an outlet to release her anger, Link would take it without complaint. Everyone has their unique way of coping, Zelda just preferred to take it out on the person guarding her.

He unlocked Zelda’s door and walked into the open-corridor. The night air greeted him as he shut the door slowly, as if he didn’t want to wake her. The guard straightened his stance upon seeing Link, who went to stand by the left column. The guard looked over at him questioningly, though he never said anything.

The Yiga Clan was known for their deception, as well as their patience to fight when they knew they had the advantage. If the guard wanted to remain mute, so would he. Silence never bothered him, nor waiting someone out. Hopefully, this night would end with no violence, but it always seems to come to that. 

It was another hour before the guard next to him moved. He was shifting his weight, now leaning back on the wall. Any normal person would just see someone adjusting their weight, but Link saw how it hid the guard's sheath from sight. 

Link straightened his posture, ready to pull the Master Sword out and dodge an attack. However, the guard looked over, determination set in his features. "Master Link, I do believe there is an intruder in the corridor. Just ahead, I thought I saw a faint glow."

He looked ahead, still ready to brace a surprise attack while the guard thought he was distracted. But just as he focused on the corner, a figure appeared between them. Dressed in red and black attire, Link saw the cipher being drawn before the guard did. 

He unsheathed the Master Sword, reaching out then pulling up. He caught the cipher before the Yiga goon could even raise it, drawing his attention. With a simple nod to his left, the other guard took off. Hopefully, he would be able to tell the Guard quick enough so they could sort out any impostors. For now, his only goal was to keep that freak from entering Zelda's room. 

As if sensing his one fear, the goon laughed before disappearing in a cloud of paper sheets and smoke. Was it really fair that he could just appear on the other side of the door when Link had to actually go through it? Those few seconds can mean life or death, and in this case, it was Zelda's life or death.

Link kicked open the jammed lock, cursing himself that he had locked it despite knowing the Yiga Clan's favorite party trick. Not his brightest moment, but he truly thought the guard next to him was the traitor.

Unless he was a traitor, and no one would be informed that the Yiga Clan invaded the castle so everyone would be overpowered because the traitors would have the advantage. That was the exact train of thought Link was suppose to avoid, and the thought went out of his mind once the door was down and the goon was back in sight.

He kept his eyes locked on the enemy, careful not to pay too much attention to the wardrobe. Too much eye contact with the piece of furniture would give away its importance. And the goon was too close to Zelda as it was. 

The traitor disappeared again, causing Link to scan the room until he saw the light to his left. He swiveled to face him, before seeing the bow once the goon reappeared. Link jumped to his right, spinning to avoid the arrows. He swung the Master Sword outward, bring it down with the goon beneath it. 

The hit seemed to be enough, as the figure got up before disappearing again. This time, a few rupees dropped along with a cluster of mighty bananas. He kicked the fruit, a frown etching itself into his features. He never could figure out where they went after they died. They never left a physical body which always made him wonder if they were truly dead. 

Why were ex-Shiekah members obsessed with these things? Wasn’t there a better food to obsess over? There are so many delicious choices throughout the kingdom, and this super dangerous clan decided on simple bananas.

They really were not the best judge of characters. 

The door creaked open, bringing Link back to the reality that was Zelda. Her eyes were wide, the traces of sleep long gone. She looked from Link to the sword in his hand and back.

"That move..." She breathed out, her voice trailing off as a thousand thoughts seemed to swarm her mind. "I've- I have to go. To my father. You-uh- you should go to the Guard and inform them of the intrusion."

She avoided his stare, pushing past him without sparing him another glance. He watched her leave the room, not bothering to put on her slippers. He saw Zelda shudder from the night air as she walked out of her room. Link walked over to her bed, bending down to grab her slippers before following her footsteps. He would have grabbed her a coat or something warmer, but that meant he would have to go through her wardrobe. And that was out of the question, so he settled on just making sure she wasn't walking through the castle barefoot.

Link jogged to the door, closing it behind him before catching up with her. She hadn't gotten very far, and didn't seem to notice him. Something was distracting her, it was whatever she had realized while he was fighting the Yiga goon. 

He held out the slippers once he had reached her, startling her and causing her to stop in her tracks.

"I told you, you must go inform the Guard." She said, though her voice was soft. She avoided his eyes still, taking the slippers from him. "Please, just fulfill the order. For once, just listen to me."

She was pleading to him, he realized. The change in demeanor made him pause. What was going through her mind? 

Before he could even answer her, the sound of rushing footsteps echoed from the enclosed hallway in front of them. They both looked forward, seeing the guards rush around the corner. The King, in the center of them, breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing Zelda. 

Link began to kneel immediately, before the King spoke out top stop him.

"Link, it is quite alright. There is no need for you to kneel." He walked over, placing a hand on Link's shoulder. "Thank you for saving my daughter. I knew I had chosen the right person to protect her. However, I will relieve you from this duty for the rest of the night. I would like you to help the rest of the Guard get in order again. We must ensure the castle's security. Do not worry about Zelda, she shall remain with me for the rest of the night."

Link nodded, watching as the King shifted his attention to Zelda. She looked at him blankly, the thought from before still obviously prevalent in her mind. The King took no notice, instead showing concern for his only daughter.

"Are you alright, my dear?" He asked, the gentle tone alerting Link that his presence was no longer needed.

It was odd seeing the Guards look to him, once he made his way to them, as if he was the one who had all the answers. Before, they were jealous the King chose him to be Zelda's knight, and now they were looking to a teenager for orders. He didn't know why they thought he was above them, because he truly wasn't. At least, he never felt like he was. Now, he couldn't help the lost sensation that fell over him.

He couldn't shake the odd feeling as Zelda and her father walked out of sight. She was no longer his priority, the thought in and of itself foreign already. So, when he tried to focus on the Yiga Clan and whether or not they still had traitors among them, Link's thoughts always trailed back to the princess who was always stuck in her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It bugs me that I’m so late to the party but better late then never right? Right? And Stan Lee died and I'm super sad :( if you have any interest in the newest Spider-Man and MJ you should read my other fanfic, 'One Loser, One Observer, and a Red String'.


	4. Almost Dying Means A Vacation, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Yiga Clan broke into the castle, the King thinks it’s best if Zelda leaves until things are back in order.
> 
> Zelda, upon realizing a certain fact from her past, already has a destination in mind.
> 
> Upon learning what— or more precisely where— Zelda has chosen, Link is both concerned and annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes my sister took the Switch so I can’t play Zelda which is upsetting but now it forces me to do my school work and write so I guess it’s okay.
> 
> I also messed with the timeline a bit so Zelda and Link have been at odds for almost 2 weeks 🤷🏻

“Zelda, my dear, tell me what happened again.” Her father said, his tone gentle. It was the first time he was speaking to her like she was his daughter, not the heir to the throne. It was a bit unsettling, but her mind was already preoccupied.

“Someone put a sedative in my tea, but I woke before they could do anything,” She repeated. “Link saved me. But there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

She walked towards the nearest window, watching as lanterns moved across the lawn quickly. Sometimes, they paused for a moment before being joined by another lit orb. The moon was hidden by clouds, enveloping the castle in an eerie lighting that made Zelda wonder why exactly did the Yiga Clan choose tonight to strike. She knew Link was wondering the same thing, and knew he would figure it out sooner or later. But thinking about Link and his duty, it made her think back to that night. 

She knew Link seemed familiar, but she could never figure out why the boy that wields the Master Sword irked her so much. She hated that he swore to oversee her every step, but she understood his duty. His undying loyalty to the throne. But she could never understand why she got so agitated, especially since she knew Link had never done anything to her personally.

That was until she saw the move he made tonight. It was a vivid memory, but that had to be the connection that would explain it all.

"What is it?" Her father asked, confusion replacing his concern. 

She turned back, averting her eyes as she spoke with a hushed tone. "Mother had her own knight, correct? She had her own Guard sworn to protect her?"

Her father nodded, completely oblivious to why she was asking about this. So, she continued, hoping he would confirm her suspicions. "Link made a particular move tonight, while he was fighting the Yiga Clan member. He spun to get a direct hit on the enemy, which seemed so familiar. Most knights go for a more direct style of fighting, but this was a bit more advanced. I remember the Head Guard in mother's crew was teaching some of the other's this move, that night. I couldn't help but notice the similar motion when Link did the same thing mere minutes ago."

Her father let out a humorless laugh, his stare looking past her as he remembered the Guard assigned to protect the late Queen. "You most likely observed one of the few moves Link's father taught him. Link was an extraordinary swordsman from a young age, Zelda. His old man was only able to teach him a few things before Link surpassed even him. It was quite the feat. A child being better than the Queen's Head Guard. Your knight is truly one of a kind, but the sword he carries confirmed that when he was first chosen."

"So Link's father, he was- he," Zelda's eyes widened with the confirmation. "He was the Guard in charge of Mother?"

"Yes," Her father told her, concern in his tone as Zelda turned away again. The night her Mother died began to unfold in her mind. Everything about that night made her furious, especially when she didn't understand most of it after it happened. Knowing that it was Link's father who failed her mother, it made her wonder if she had always suspected it, hence her cruel behavior towards Link and his duty. Whatever she felt and whatever this confirmation did for her, it made her want to do one thing. And that was get as far away from Link as she could. She needed time to process this and not having Link watch her every second was something she desperately needed.

"Father, I think it would be best for me to get out of the castle for a few days, while this Yiga Clan ordeal is dealt with." She started, a plan already forming in her mind. 

He nodded, his posture straightening as he transitioned back into being the King, no longer the father that was concerned over her safety. "That would most likely be the best course of action. I'll send for Link right away."

"Actually," She stepped forward, stopping her father in his tracks. He raised an eyebrow, as though sensing she already thought everything through. Granted, she did. "I was thinking of going to Gerudo Town, to oversee the connections we have in place there and test out an idea Mother alluded to in her journal. Link won't be welcomed there, so he should stay here and lead the investigation. He is more useful to you as a Royal Guard member than my knight."

"Urbosa could help guide you with knowing how a transition of power will play out, considering she went through it when she became Chief." Her father noted, speaking more to himself than her. "I think I can approve of this trip, so long as you are focusing on the politics of our alliance, rather than gossiping with Urbosa like the last time you two were together."

Zelda opened her mouth to deny his accusation, but thought better of it. She didn’t want to fight with her father, even if he didn’t see the effort she’s put into becoming the perfect princess. No, she got what she wanted: a few days away from Link and the castle. Seeing Urbosa was definitely a plus, too. 

Her father sent out for her other guards, who came to collect her as soon as they managed to round up supplies for the trip. As she climbed up her horse, she could have sworn she heard one of her guards talking behind her. By the time she got around to turning around after trying to settle her horse, her guard was walking towards her.

Riding to Gerudo was always a treat for Zelda, especially when she was younger. Her father would rarely approve trips so far from the castle, after her mother died, so the only time she saw Urbosa was when the Chief made her way to Hyrule Castle. There, they would walk around the grounds and simply talk about everything and nothing at the same time. Every single one of Urbosa’s stories came with a lesson, something Zelda enjoyed greatly. She may not want to lead, but learning about ruling and how the people can react to a new King or Queen is rather fascinating. 

Perhaps that was her own need for knowledge coming forward, or her subconscious knowing that these lessons would be crucial in her future. Either way, Urbosa managed to tell them with a twist that would entertain anyone who listened.

“I thought the kid was suppose to be silent.” Zelda overheard. The statement seemed to draw her out of her reverie, as Marcie- one of her guards -continued. “But when he asked where we were going, he almost seemed concerned. The King must not have told him where he was sending her highness.”

“Concerned?” The other guard, Karla, repeated, making Zelda lean back so she could hear her. “You must be seeing things. That kid went through the entire regimen without showing a single emotion. How is someone not totally dying after the Final Test? Kid’s seen some type of horror to make him so emotionless. No way he got concerned over this trip.”

“I’m just telling you what happened,” Marcie defended. “Seemed strange to me, but even he had to crack one day. Maybe being in charge of her highness’s life changed his perspective. Or the attack has him on high alert and he just doesn’t trust us with her.”

“If he wasn’t chosen by that sword, he wouldn’t even have the job.” Karla scoffed, making Zelda frown. Sure, she didn’t particularly like Link nor wanted him around, but even she couldn’t deny his skill. Especially after tonight, she knew Link would protect her with his life. She just wondered if that would be enough in the end. His father failed her mother. What kept the past from repeating itself with them?

"Marcie, what were you talking about? Who stopped you before?" Zelda asked, just wanting to confirm her suspicions. Marcie looked towards Zelda, who twisted in the saddle to look at her. 

The two guards exchanged a look before Marcie answered her. "Sorry, your Highness. It was just your appointed knight. Guess with the attack, no one told him you were leaving the castle on the King's orders."

"Oh," Zelda let out in a low voice. She couldn't help the guilt that seemed to creep up her spine, making her shiver. "It was a rushed trip, so I do suppose he wasn't informed. Thank you."

Her guards continued conversing, the topic changing now that they knew Zelda could hear them. Knowing Link went after her anyway, despite her father telling him to focus on the investigation tonight, made her feel worse about her choice. But she had to get away. She couldn't look at Link and see the night her mother was killed all over again. She would get angry and lash out, she knew it. Link may not be at fault, but she was still angry. 

Her anger subsided once they reached the desert. They had to board their horses at the nearby stable, before passing through the Gerudo Gate on foot. The sun was well into the sky, making the trip unbearable if they didn't have a couple chilly elixirs to get them to Gerudo Town. Zelda was thankful for her mother's scientific discoveries, as they included possible recipes that could augment certain abilities. Or in this case, lower one's body temperature so they could bear the desert heat.

It was odd, but every so often she would get the urge to turn around and see the sand behind them. Zelda thought she kept seeing something in the distance behind them, but that could have very well be the heat. All thoughts regarding the suspicious feeling evaporated as soon as they stepped through Gerudo Town’s walls. 

Though she never spent too much time in the town, she always felt like it was her second home. She loved the people and the simplicity of the culture. They were undoubtedly loyal to the Chief and always fought for what was right. Those who didn’t fight simply provided food and supplies, living their life between the market and the outside world. It was a culture Zelda always loved.

And walking up the steps, seeing the outline of the Chief’s throne, made her forget about all that happened and just relish in her excitement. Urbosa’s fierce gaze softened as soon as Zelda’s stare met hers. Though she lost her mother, Urbosa seemed to fill the role as a guardian- and someone she could trust and look up to. 

“Princess of Hyrule, it is good to see you again.” Urbosa stated, her tone reflecting the grin that was spreading on her face. 

“Chief Urbosa, thank you for allowing me to stay here in your community for the time being.” Zelda clasped her hands together, her position one of a princess rather than a friend. Despite their history, they did have roles to play for a bit. And so, the chit chat would have to wait so they can formally talk about this trip; as the Princess and the Chief, rather than Zelda and Urbosa.

“I do hope you find the accommodations to your liking, my guards have set up a place for you to rest.” Urbosa jerked her head over to the stairwell, in time to see a guard coming through the doors. “You can go unpack and settle for now. It seems I am not off duty just yet, Princess. I’ll check up on you shortly.” 

Zelda nodded, allowing her smile to truly show her gratitude. She watched the guard go to Urbosa, a letter extended, before she was ushered up the stairs by Marcie and Karla. They followed one of the Gerudo guards to a room that held two beds, one being considerably larger than the other. 

Zelda understood immediately, remembering the few times her mother took her to Gerudo while she hung out with her best friend. She didn’t realize it then, but now she knew Urbosa had her entire room shifted to accommodate another person (or two in the past).

"Your Highness, we will be right outside these doors if you need us." Marcie told her, following Karla through the doorway. Turning towards the beds, she settled herself into the smaller one, hugging herself as she stared at the doorway. For the time being, she was alone. Urbosa would probably be a bit longer than she had said, something that always happened when one is in charge. It was something Zelda had to deal with a lot, which made her hate the uncertainty of being a princess. Nothing was set in stone, things would always come up and delay something else. A tragedy would happen and she would have to know how to respond without hesitation. It was nothing like the past, which was already written. The past seemed like a dream she could escape to whenever she needed. Old writings and the journal her mother left behind were safe havens she could retreat to when things got rough. But when you're in charge, you have to create the safe haven and an army to defeat whatever came at you. 

All those responsibilities hung above her, threatening to crush her with its weight when the time came. How could she uphold an entire kingdom by herself? How was she suppose to know at the raw age of 16 what was best for Hyrule? Why did everyone expect her to have the answers all because she was the princess? Was it because she carried the blood of the goddess Hylia? Or because it was simply her role in life that she had no choice but to accept. Her life was set in stone, just like the past was cemented in history. The only difference was that the past did not rely on her guidance, and her future did. Her future meant she would have to give the kingdom her full attention and take on the responsibilities she couldn't dream of fulfilling. Her father always told her that she must be prepared to take the throne, no matter her age. She must know everything about the kingdom and everyone in it. 

But how was she to know? Her father failed to teach her, instead citing destiny as her teacher. So, she had to teach herself how to rule Hyrule and she had no idea how to and resented the idea entirely. Perhaps if her mother was still alive, she would have a different attitude. But her mother was gone, the only thing left of her wisdom recorded in a single journal. Even the small book wasn't enough to convey the importance of what topics she should focus on and how she should appease the people. She didn't know how to rule. Thus, she felt as though she wasn't meant for the throne.

Her mother always carried herself like a queen, even before she became one. Her father was a warrior, valiant and knowing in terms of what was good for Hyrule and what wasn't. Neither of them needed to be taught, instead took up the throne and kept the stability. She feared that when the day came for her to take over, the entire kingdom would be thrown into chaos, with a foolish and unwise Queen to guide them. Maybe her true fear was not being a good Queen. Nonetheless, Zelda knew she would screw it up regardless.

She was unfit, not worthy of being a ruler. Hyrule deserves someone who wants to lead them and has the ability to do so. Someone who knew how to handle tough situations and how to react when tragedy struck. Not a girl who didn't have the slightest clue how to rule.

“Sorry, little bird, I just had to meet with someone outside the town.” Urbosa’s voice broke her from her reverie, making Zelda’s frown quickly turn into a small smile. 

“That’s quite alright, Urbosa.” She said softly, gazing past Urbosa as the sun began to set. The desert was enveloped in a golden shine, illuminating the sand with a soft glow. 

“I was wondering why you chose this chose this place particularly to go to,” Urbosa told her, setting herself next to Zelda. “I thought at first it was because you missed me, but I think I give myself too much credit.”

Zelda’s brows furrowed in confusion. “But I do miss you. You’re one of the only people who understands how I feel. And you know how much I love this town.”

Urbosa smiles, reaching her hand forward to tuck a strand of Zelda’s hair being her pointed ears. “I know you do, but is that truly the only reason you came here?”

Perhaps rumors had spread? How else would Urbosa know that part of choosing Gerudo Town was to escape from Link’s watch? But how did anyone know?

Zelda looked past Urbosa, watching as the sun’s rays disappeared behind the cliffs that surrounded the area. She sighed, knowing that Urbosa would be the only person who could understand her anger. 

“You’re correct in your assumption,” Zelda started, looking down at her hands. “I also used this town’s laws to my advantage, so -well- so I could get away from Link.”

“The boy chosen by the sword that seals the darkness?” Urbosa inquired, causing Zelda to nod. 

“Yes. Father appointed him as my knight. He’s meant to watch me wherever I go.” She continued. “I just couldn’t face him, not after today. I’ve got so much anger when it comes to him and I can’t control it either. At least now I understand why.”

“Why does this boy cause you to be so angry?” Urbosa asked, her tone gentle as though she sensed the reasoning. “You’ve always been so kind, why is it him in particular that makes you lash out?”

“His father.” Zelda answered bluntly. She saw the confusion form on Urbosa’s features. 

“His father?” She repeated quizzically, shaking her head. 

“He was the knight in charge of Mother, the night it happened.” Zelda said quietly, the night once again replaying in her mind. “Whenever I see Link now, it’s all I think of. Before, I was just angry because I didn’t think I needed someone following me wherever I went. But then he did this move, one uncommon among even the best guards at the castle. I recognized it as something his father would try and teach those in his command. His father failed my mother and that can’t be undone. So what makes him any different? Or me for that matter?”

Urbosa laid a hand on her shoulder, bringing her out from her memory. “Well, for starters, he is not his father and you are not your mother. Though, I get the feeling you’re angry about something else. Perhaps that is what is making you lash out, not Link.”

“But I’ve treated him horribly, Urbosa.” Zelda confessed. “I’ve taken my anger out on him for the short amount of time he’s been my knight. I doubt he would even forgive me if I wanted him to.”

“The first step is actually talking to him. Maybe you won’t automatically get along, but talking to him about these things might make it easier for you to accept him.” Urbosa advised, winking before she got up. She started towards the door despite Zelda’s protests.

“Where are you going? Urbosa!”

Despite her words, Urbosa walked out of the room with a simple wave of her hand. What just happened? Zelda thought Urbosa was just giving her advice and maybe open her eyes up to the truth. But walking out? How was that suppose to help her?

She heard Urbosa say something, but it was mumbled to the point that Zelda couldn't hear the words. So, she was quite surprised when she saw someone walk in. At first glance, she thought it was just another Hylian girl, but when she saw the blue eyes, she knew exactly who was under the mask. He could put on a traditional vai outfit and cover his face, but the scrutinizing stare was one that belonged to only one person.

"Link?" She inquired, shaking her head as she took in the image that was Link dressed up as a girl. "What are you doing here? And why- why are you dressed like that? I thought my father gave you clear instructions as to what your role is. Or did you not listen to him either?" 

Link raised his eyebrows, perhaps the only reaction Zelda could see, since the rest of his face was covered. Though, she doubted it would be much different if he didn't have a mask on, since he was normally void of any emotions anyway. 

"You were following us, weren't you?" She asked, earning a nod from him. She thought back to the moment where she looked behind her, only seeing the heat waves crinkle her vision.

Maybe she had good instincts after all.

“Why are you here?” The question itself made Link look away, noticeably shifting his weight rather than answering. Zelda stood up, carefully reaching towards him and drawing him away from the view of the guards and women below. She let his arm go and took a step back. “Before you answer, take off that mask. Otherwise, I won’t be able to take anything you say seriously. This entire getup is ridiculous and seeing you of all people sporting it is a sight.”

She could tell he was weighing the choice. There was a chance her words were genuine but there was a chance that as soon as he took off the mask he would be kicked out. She couldn’t blame his skeptical expression, especially since she would do something like that. However, being enclosed in the Chief’s room with curtains surrounding the entry points had its perks. 

He slowly unhooked the mask, his entire body rigid, prepared to ward off any angry guards. However, when no alarm sounded nor spears being thrown at him, he relaxed and took off the entire head set. 

If Zelda thought Link looked ridiculous before, he was downright a laughing stock now. Her knight, the best swordman Hyrule had, was standing before her in a crop top and puffy pants. If only she could capture this image physically, because it would be the perfect leverage for when Link would inevitably not listen to her. 

She stifled a laugh, well aware of his annoyance and embarrassment. For once, she was able to read his emotions. “Alright, speak your case. You must have some reason for disobeying the King of Hyrule.”

He sighed, briefly making eye contact before looking around the room. His tone was soft as he spoke, the voice small and barely audible. It was much different from the usual annoyed responses. “I used this trick my father told me about once. It was simple and odd, but it worked. We uprooted five Yiga Clan members and imprisoned them in a cage Robbie created. After that, I set off to find you only to be told by one of your guards that you were leaving for Gerudo. I sent a letter to Urbosa through the guards at the front gate. I don’t know if it was pity that made her tell me how to get it or the amusement she would get from seeing me dressed up like this but it worked. And now I’m here trying to protect you since that’s my job.”

“Your job is to obey the King, who changed your orders.” Zelda countered, not letting the shock of hearing him speak so much affect her. 

“He told me I did a fine job and could use my time to train until you returned,” He informed her, matter-of-factly. “I decided that protecting you even if you didn’t want it was how I wanted to spend my time, even if this is how I have to do it.”

His nose crinkled as he picked at the clothing, clearly unimpressed with the choic. But he did it anyway, with no one telling him he had to. 

“Why are you so intent on protecting me?” Zelda questioned, crossing her arms as she continued. “We weren’t friends before this, nor are we friends now. I’ve treated you horribly and yet you still stick to this notion you must protect me at all times. Why?”

“If you were attacked on this trip or on your way back, I would blame myself for not being there for you,” He answered simply, scratching the back of his neck. “I do it as much for you as I do for me. I’m meant to protect you from harm, that’s my duty. And since the Yiga Clan poses much more of a threat than anyone thought they did, I feel obligated to be here for you at all times. I can handle you not liking it, so long as your alive to be mad at me rather than be dead because I left you alone.”

The frown she wore began to falter, as a heavy feeling began to weigh down her stomach. “You’re giving up any free time you have to make sure I’m well protected?”

Link nodded, his downcasted expression tugging at the regret Zelda realized she had earlier. Urbosa’s word rang clear in her mind as she looked at the boy chosen to wield the sword that seals the darkness. The same boy who’s presence made her mind wander back to the night her mother was killed. The one who she was suppose to trust with her life even when she should be cursed to the same fate as her mother. 

He thought she was worth saving even though she didn’t think the same.

“Why? I’m sure there is someone out there that you talk freely to. Why waste your time with me?” She asked, still not convinced that he was doing this out of character. Everyone wanted something, for some it’s rupees and others it’s someone’s life. How could she think Link was an exception?

Link lowered his eyes again, allowing them to sweep over the room as he took short steps away from her. She followed him, somehow caught up in a trance as she anticipated his next words. 

“You may not know this, but my father was the Head Guard in your mother’s protection troop,” He started quietly, reaching out to a nearby book on her bed and absentmindedly picking it up. It was a book on certain plants and animals that could augment certain abilities, one that had notes from her mother inscribed in the margins. Usually, she’d tell him to put it down, but his hold was gentle- making the words fall from her tongue before she could get them out. 

“He was there the night she was murdered, which meant he didn’t save her. He couldn’t. I wasn’t around much after then, but I remember how guilty he felt. I don’t want to make the same mistake he did, in fact I’m determined to make sure it never happens. I just need you to let me protect you.”

He was frowning when he placed the book down again, before looking up to finally catch her stare. Forcing a half-smile, he continued. “I know you don’t like me and that’s okay. Just let me do my job. I don’t care if you spend the day in your study or out looking for Great Fairy Fountains, just let me be there to protect you.” 

Zelda tried to stay mad. She really did. But with Urbosa’s advice swirling through her mind and Link’s recognition of his father’s role in her mother’s death; she didn’t have it in her to be angry at the boy. Link chose to be here, knowing there’s a chance she could send him right back to Hyrule Castle. He chose to let her in on why he’s determined to protect her, no matter how many dirty glances she threw at him or snide comments she made. 

He was here anyway.

“Perhaps I was too harsh on you,” She said quietly, causing Link to look over at her with wide eyes. “No, I was too harsh on you. I took out all the anger I have on you and I am sorry, truly. You were someone who stood as everything I’m not. You’re loyal to the throne, have unwavering faith in its rule and never stray from your duty. I... I don’t want the throne, nor do I believe it’s being led in the right path. Instead of embracing my fate as a chance to make it better, I reject my title in favor of something that isn’t responsible for an entire kingdom. I don’t want to be a princess, which means you’re wasting your time on an heir who doesn’t want the throne. I’m nothing but a failure in my father’s eyes, so I can only imagine the knight’s feel the same way. Not only am I sorry for treating you wrongly, but I’m sorry that the princess you are assigned to protect will inevitably mess up the kingdom.”

Halfway through her confession, her eyes left Link’s gaze. She didn’t want to see his reaction, truthfully, if he even had one. She didn’t want to see pity or any other emotion that would cause him to look down on her. She sank into the bed, trying to act like she hadn’t just partially opened up to him. Every word she spoke was the truth, surprising herself as she told him part of her everyday struggle. It wasn’t the full truth, but it was a start. 

She had to try, even if looking at him brought up painful memories. He would accompany her wherever she went, so it would be for the best if they weren’t at odds. 

“You won’t mess up the kingdom,” He whispered, sitting down beside her and careful to make sure there was more than enough room between them. “If there’s anything I learned the last two weeks, it’s that you are quite stubborn when you set your mind to something. When the time comes, I’m sure whatever you’re going to be stubborn about will have the kingdom’s best interest at heart. Let’s just make sure you get to have that chance, okay?”

Hearing his gentle words, kind and reassuring despite everything she has ever said to him, it put her at ease. She let out a breath, nodding as she faced him. Instead of being greeted with pity, Link’s expression read something much different: belief. Link believed in her.

“I think I can work with that, especially seeing the lengths you’ll go to just to make sure I’m well protected.” She told him, struggling to hold back to smile as she gestured to his outfit. His eyes narrowed, frowning once more as he watched her stifle a laugh. 

“Laugh all you want, Princess, but I look great in this outfit.”

“You’re a real catch, that’s for sure.”

It was something. She may not be a big fan of Link’s, but that can change. She could learn to not associate him with his father’s role in her mother’s murder. She could appreciate her presence instead of despising it. She could handle Link.

She just wished she could say the same about her role as a princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so excited for the next few chapters.


	5. Let’s Bond over Food, Shall We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda tries to be nicer and more understanding.
> 
> Link tries to be a bit more open with Zelda and supportive as she struggles to accept her duty.
> 
> Also, they are warned of upcoming events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started writing this the week before finals but I never got around to actually finishing what I wrote and I didn’t like it so now I’m rewriting the entire chapter

“It’s a shame we don’t have a better connection with the rest of Hyrule,” The old woman told Zelda, as she handed her the meat skewers. “Seeing you around here reminds me of why I trained everyday for most of my youth. It wasn’t hard to stay devoted to your family, Princess, but being secluded in the desert wasn’t the best motivation.”

Zelda frowned as she wrapped the skewers in the cloth. “I never realized how little we interacted with the lands. Besides major meetings between the chiefs and rulers, my family never did make an effort to visit each land.”

The woman shook her head. “Princess, please don’t take this as a bad thing. Your family is constantly busy with keeping everything stable within the kingdom. It’s just nice to see you here, makes an old woman’s heart happy to know the future queen can make time to visit Gerudo just to interact and get to know everyone. The last person to do that was your mother, and she would be proud to see you here today.”

Zelda smiled, thanked her for the food and the conversation before turning around. Her lips fell as she thought about the old woman’s words.

The royal family never really made an effort to visit each of the lands. Personal checkups on Hylian villages were a monthly occurrence, but that never transitioned to the other lands. A simple letter from the leader was enough to suffice. But how does one truly know how their people feel if they don’t go out and ask them?

She saw Link talking to a little girl at the base of the stairs, his eyes occasionally shifting over to Zelda before refocusing on the little girl. Zelda rolled her eyes, knowing he had most likely never lost sight of her as she went to get food. It was as though he expected her to be kidnapped at any second.

Granted, she was drugged a few nights ago, but his constant stare was still something she would have to get used to.

“Wow! You really do know the princess!” The little girl exclaimed as Zelda approached them. “Make sure you tell her about the sand monster!”

Though the veil covered his lips, Zelda was positive Link was grinning as he responded to the girl. 

“Well, why don’t you warn her of the monster? She doesn’t bite. But she does has a mean bark if you get on her nerves.”

She glared at him before smiling at the girl, who became hesitant as Zelda looked down at her.

“I was just telling your friend about the sand monster.” The little girl told her, pointing to the main entrance. “Mamma says the sand monster blocked the view so no one can get across the desert safely. So you shouldn’t leave until you know you won’t get lost.”

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to wait for the sand monster to leave.” Zelda told her, winking at the girl who lit up as she did so. 

The little girl beamed, before skipping away. Zelda watched the girl with a smile, until Link poked at the cloth covered meat skewers. 

“Please tell me that’s food and not jewelry,” He said to her, making her frown as he attempted to lift the cloth. She smacked his hand lightly before gesturing to the upstairs.

“Do you mind waiting until you get back to the only place you can remove your veil for you to start eating?” She questioned, but didn’t wait for an answer as she began walking up the steps. Link was right beside her, still eyeing the food in her hands. 

“So you did get food,” He confirmed. 

“No, I just went to the food vendor for advice on how to wear my hair tomorrow.” She replied sarcastically, earning an eye roll from Link.

“You think that’s funny but you actually do have someone to tell you how to wear your hair and her name is Lara.” He retorted, lowering his face as he walked past the guards. 

Zelda stopped at the entrance to the bedroom, frowning as she watched Link keep walking. “How do you know Lara?”

“She walked by the training yard everyday and distracted my old captain,” Link replied casually, talking off the veil as soon as he retreated far enough in the bedroom. “She would always talk about the next hairstyle she wants you to model for her. And she would always ask me if I wanted her to cut my hair.”

“Did you ever take her up on that offer?” Zelda asked, grinning as Link responded with a scowl.

She handed him a couple meat skewers, making his face light up once they were in his grasp. It was odd, but Link only truly smiled when he was looking at food. At least, that’s what she’s concluded after attempting to be nicer for the past three days. 

It was a work in progress, but she has gotten him to talk a little more each day. 

“Do you remember the last time the royal family paid annual visits to the other lands?” Zelda asked Link, eating some of her kebab as he shook his head. She sat herself on the bed, watching Link walk back and forth. He really could never stay still, it seems. 

“I don’t either, which is odd considering all you do as an heir is travel the lands earning the love of the people,” She continued, frowning at the skewer. “The handful of times I’ve been to Gerudo is still more than the amount of trips I’ve made to Rito Village and Zora’s Domain. The Goron’s travel to the palace for anything they need. But it’s still a minimal amount of exposure to the other lands. When I become Queen, I want it to be different. I want to strengthen the bonds between the lands and become a collective system. But I just don’t know where to start.”

Link swallowed the last of his kebabs, before pointing to her with the skewer. “You need a sort of council, with representatives from each land. You can hold meetings in Gerudo one time and Rito another. Plus, Zora’s domain and maybe the Maw of Death Mountain since Goron City is a bit tricky for everyone but Gorons to get to.”

Zelda opened her mouth, only to close it as she mulled over Link’s words. 

She looked at him in surprise. “That’s actually a really good idea.”

He shrugged before carefully maneuvering around the room to throw out the skewers. Zelda watched him as she thought about his words.

“A council of the lands.” Zelda whispered to herself, the idea already coming together in her mind. “That can be the perfect first step to strengthening the bond between everyone. This way, the people don’t just feel as though they have to follow the royal family because we’re royal. Instead, they’ll have a better idea of who we are since the council will bring each member to a different land. That can really be the start of something my mother always wanted.”

Though she wasn’t necessarily talking to Link, his small smile after her ramble made her heart soar. This idea could really do something for Hyrule. It was the first royal thing Zelda could be excited about. 

Her mother dreamed of having closer alliances with the lands, specifically Gerudo. Creating a sort of council would bound the lands together even more so. 

“Princess Zelda, a Gerudo is requesting an audience with you.” A stern tone said loudly, causing Link to scramble for his veil. One of the Gerudo guards stepped into view, spear in one hand and the other gesturing a woman into view. 

Upon seeing the old woman, Zelda jumped up from the bed, trying to keep the guard’s focus on her as opposed to glancing at Link, who she wasn’t sure had his veil on yet. 

“Why don’t we go into the square?” Zelda asked, holding out her arm for the woman to take. She was much older than the Gerudo she had spoken to earlier, causing her to be concerned with the old woman’s well being. “I think the square is much more lively than the Chief’s room, plus I would rather see more of the town before I leave. Would you be okay with that?”

The old woman chuckled, taking her arm with a smile. “I am much stronger than I look, Princess. But I won’t give up the chance to be escorted back to my tent by the Princess herself. And her knight, of course.”

“Her knight?” The guard repeated, casting a narrowed stare towards Link.

Zelda waved away her suspicions. “This is my stand-in knight that Link requested to accompany me, since he can’t be here himself. He had to make sure someone else was with me at all times.”

The guard nodded, accepting the explanation without question. Zelda looked towards Link, who thankfully had put on his veil. “Actually, you should come, so Link doesn’t have a heart attack when you tell him you let me out of your sight for a few minutes.”

She could tell he was slightly annoyed by the comment, but nonetheless walked towards them and assisted the old woman as well.

“You know Princess, I didn’t take you as one to fib,” The old woman commented in a low voice as they descended the stairs. Zelda shot Link a quick glance, who was already looking at her in concern. “But I should have never put you in that position to lie. Silly for me to forget how strict the young guards are with our laws.”

“How do you know?” Zelda asked, watching the old woman smile. 

“One doesn’t reveal the secret behind their super power, now do they?”

Zeldla let out a breath of air, more relieved to know the old woman wasn’t going to out Link in the middle of the square.

It was odd, she thought as they made it down the main staircase. She chose Gerudo Town hoping that exact scenario would happen, but now she knew how selfish that was of her.

Link’s entire motive was selfless, just wanting her to be safe because of his loyalty of the throne. Zelda’s motive was petty, for the most part. Choosing the one place in Hyrule where Link wasn’t allowed, by law, to be in. She also wanted time to process the fact that Link’s father failed her mother, but deep down she knew even that anger was misplaced.

They made it to the old woman’s tent, and seated themselves on one of the long trunks as she made herself comfy on the pillow. Link was still tense as they sat, telling her that he didn’t trust this old woman. That and he was probably worried she would shout ‘Voe!’ at any moment. 

“Princess, hero, you both must listen to what I have seen.” The old woman said seriously, the switch drastic from her friendly persona. 

“Seen?” Zelda repeated, casting a cautious look towards Link. 

“I am a Seer, someone who is gifted with the knowledge of the future,” Th old woman explained, pausing before she continued. “I have been plagued with nightmares the past few night until this afternoon when it all came together. I didn’t know what to do with what I saw, until I heard your voice as you spoke to Livvy, my granddaughter. That’s how I knew the information was meant for you.”

Zelda couldn’t help the small frown on her face. Seeing the future? Not even the Sheikah tribe could do that. 

“I understand your doubt, but you boy, you know it is a reality.” She smiled at Link, who merely sat there as though he was emotionless. “There is a darkness coming to Hyrule. It has already began. It has planted seeds and is tending to them so they grow large enough to overthrow your home.”

“My home? Do you mean Hyrule Castle?” Zelda questioned, any doubt stowed in the back of her mind. If her home was in danger, her family’s legacy, she must take all potential threats seriously.

“Yes, your Highness. Precisely.” The old woman answered. “This darkness will consume all the light in the land, but you two, you two can put a stop to this.”

“Us? We can barely get along. What do you mean we can stop this ‘darkness’?” Zelda said to her, trying to understand everything the old woman was telling them.

The woman smiled, reaching out for Zelda to take her hand. When Zelda did, the old woman squeezed her hand and widened her grin. “My dear, I think that will be the least of your worries. You will come to see what I mean. However, you must heed this warning, Princess. The devoted followers are working nonstop to bring their master back in this age. If he is to be resurrected, Hyrule will be in grave danger. Seek out the four individuals who holds an ability that makes them unique from their kind. They are fated to aid you in this war.”

“Four individuals?” Zelda repeated, thought the old woman pulled her hand away, ignoring her, as she set her eyes on Link. He wore the same emotionless expression as when the woman started her warning. 

“My boy, you know my words are true.” She stated, not doubting for a second that he believed her. “You understand your role, I’m sure. Your fate has been explained to you, at least in part. The one your sword repels is on the brink of returning to our world. I just pray you will never have the need to use the sword’s true purpose.” 

Zelda watched as Link nodded, before standing up and leaving the tent. He stopped after a few strides, looking back to where she was still seated. 

“I guess we’re leaving,” Zelda commented, looking back at the old woman. “Thank you for telling us this information. Though, if I were you, I would expect a royal advisory to come and hear the words themselves, for record and confirmation. Take care of yourself, erhm...”

“Nadia, Princess. It was an honor to meet you. And the hero.” She nodded towards Link, who did the same in return. Zelda made her way towards Link, who didn’t hesitate to continue towards the bedroom.

This was the prophecy the Great Fairy Cotera told her about. The one she’s destined to fight. If Zelda wasn’t so caught up with the fact that she was the reason her mother had been killed, she would have realized what the Great Fairy was warning her about.

“Mind telling me what she was talking about?” Zelda asked, as they rounded the staircase. “She seemed to think you know more about this than I do. Honestly, that’s probably the thing that made the most sense. You hiding something, that could mean the end of Hyrule.”

Link cast her a dark look as they entered the bedroom, making her regret the tone of her voice. 

So much for being nice, Zelda thought as Link sat himself on the cot. 

She sighed, mentally kicking herself as she walked over and sat next to him. 

“Okay, that wasn’t fair.” She admitted, looking down at her hands, aware of his stare. “You are entitled to your own secrets. And whatever you do know, probably didn’t strike you as a ‘the entire kingdom will burn’ thing. You’re loyal to Hyrule and the royal family, hence why you’re still here and didn’t give up after the first snotty comment I made. But, is there anyway you would tell me exactly why she was sure you would believe her?”

Link frowned, as he tore his gaze from her to look out the doorway. “My mother was a Seer. She always use to tell me stories about this ancient tree who could answer any questions I had. And how it was guarded with no walls or defenses, but a person’s own mind. I didn’t know it then, but she was telling me about the Lost Woods.”

“Because only those with the ability to solve the puzzle are allowed passage through.” Zelda added, nodding as she remembered the fairytales centered around the forest children. 

“Exactly,” Link confirmed, sucking in a breath. “I came across a passage my mother wrote a few years ago, one that described the forest. Since I wasn’t a child anymore, I was able to figure out where she was describing. My mother did that on purpose, because she saw my fate as soon as I was born. I was destined to wield the sword that seals the darkness, so she prompted me towards the place where it was hidden.”

Zelda’s eyes widened, looking towards the sword that was propped against the cot. “You went to the place your mother described in fairytales to amuse your own curious mind. But instead, you came across the sword. That’s a much different story as to what the workers said at the castle.”

Link raised an eyebrow at that, making her elaborate. “I heard you fought someone for it. Even I didn’t believe that, but those who are jealous cope in different ways. Some take it as a motivation to become stronger themselves and others spread preposterous rumors.”

Link nodded, understanding the amount of gossip that travels around the kingdom through the Guard. “My mom made sure I would stumble upon the sword without knowing that’s what I was searching for. It was clever and played out exactly as she saw it. That’s why the old woman knew I would believe her. She must know the story to some extent.”

Zelda remained silent for a few moments, before she asked, “So, what should I do?”

Link looked at her, the surprise evident on his face as disbelief laced his tone. “You’re asking me? Do you value my opinion that much?”

She held back a smile, internally happy that they would at least communicate like normal people now. “No, but you had a good idea about forming a council before. Maybe you’re good for something after all.”

“Four races, four individuals.” Link said to her, shaking his head as though he couldn’t believe she responded the way she did. “Just knock down two challenges with one person. For the Gerudo, I think the choice is pretty obvious.”

Zelda frowned, tilting her head to the side. “What do you mean?”

Link looked almost taken aback by her question, shaking his head as he replied, “Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of Urbosa’s Fury.”

What was Link talking about? Urbosa’s Fury? Urbosa was a tough warrior, but she had always been so gentle with Zelda. 

“What?”

“Urbosa can summon lightning to hit enemies around her.” Link deadpanned, just as confused as she was.

“That’s called Urbosa’s Fury?”

“You really do need to spend more time out of the castle, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I hope this turned out better than the first draft. Oh well


	6. Prepping for a Prophecy isn’t As Easy as it Sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda must speak to Urbosa before they leave Gerudo.
> 
> Some trouble arises on their way home, making the trip slightly longer than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes I’m so busy and everyday goes by so quickly? And I fall asleep whenever I get the chance so I’m just a wreck?

“So what are you proposing, my little bird?” Urbosa asked Zelda, who sat nervously on her bed. Link watched them from the far corner, his veil wrapped securely around his face. 

Leave it to Urbosa’s warriors to walk in unannounced and find one of the tourists is a male. So, being safe rather than sorry seems to be the best way for him to go. 

“If we are to heed the fortune teller’s warning, a group of unique individuals must be formed.” Zelda answered, her fingers curling into a fist. “An evil will take over Hyrule and turn it into ruins. If we want to prepare, we have to find someone from each of the races with special abilities. Link said you have a power, known as Urbosa’s Fury.”

Urbosa smirked, casting a glance toward Link. “My party trick has been known to be called that. Surprised you heard about it, boy.”

Link watched Urbosa with a flat expression, causing her to laugh. 

“You’re right. You’re the head of Zelda’s personal Guard. Anyone with any power is certainly on your radar, an ally or not. Smart of you to do your homework.” Urbosa praised him, leaving Link to cast his stare downward. Being complimented for doing his job correctly was a rare thing, probably because that’s exactly what he should be doing no matter what.

Link looked up as he saw Zelda’s stare switch between the two of them. “How did you get all that from nothing? He didn’t even say anything.”

“Learning the language of silence is hard, but you’ll get there.” Urbosa said wisely, winking at Link before focusing back on Zelda. “You’ve always been adept at picking up new skills.” 

Zelda’s expression only grew more incredulous, obviously not happy with that answer. “Anyway, your ability sets you apart from all of the other Gerudo. So, if there is an evil and we manage to gain more information about what we are fighting: would you join in doing exactly that?”

“You’re asking me as a friend, just to reassure you that when the royal embassies come and ask, my answer will already be known to you?” Urbosa inquired, setting a hand down on Zelda’s shoulder. Zelda looked up at her and Link saw something in her expression she must have hid beforehand. Fear. 

“Will you fight with us, no matter what this evil is?” Zelda asked again, hesitating as she finished the sentence.

Link wasn’t sure, especially when it came to Zelda in general, but he could have sworn he saw her eyes shift downward and to the left. His father use to do the same thing whenever he lied, so what was Zelda hiding?

She hid a lot of things from him, granted she doesn’t really trust him, but this was something bigger than them. This was the future of Hyrule. 

“I intend to accept when they come, though I expect you’ll be back to receive my official answer?” Urbosa told her gently, squeezing her shoulder.

That was another thing Link picked up on. Urbosa’s motherly love for Zelda. She was skeptical of Link when he asked to meet with her, then amused when she heard of Zelda’s antics. It was as if she understood exactly why Zelda refused Link’s presence.

“You two better hurry up, though.” Urbosa stated, turning her attention to him. “Hyrule Castle is almost a full day’s ride from Gerudo. If you leave now, you’ll be able to make it back just before the sun sets. You take good care of the Princess, Link. I want confirmation that you made it back alright as soon as you enter the castle’s doors.”

Link nodded, his stare shifting to Zelda who got up. They had her items ready for travel an hour ago, the only thing left was for Link to meet them outside the walls so he could ‘tag along’ for the return home. 

He left the room, climbing down the back exit before changing in a shaded corner. He made his way around the town’s walls to the entrance. The desert was cool enough not to need an elixir just yet, though that would change in a few hours. 

Still, the sun was just beginning to rise, giving the desert a soft glow in the early hours. It was beautiful. 

He greeted the Gerudo warriors at the main entrance and waited for Zelda to come out of the town. It wasn’t long until she came into view, the two guards trailing her. 

Somehow he managed to not tip either of them off, which was concerning when he thought about it. If a random Hylian suddenly became attached to Zelda while in a foreign land, it would certainly raise a red flag in his book. 

Zelda rolled her eyes upon seeing Link, scoffing as she stepped into the desert. Her voice was low, but still audible to both guards behind her. “Nice to know I can’t even go to Gerudo Town without you watching over me. I’m glad you didn’t try to sneak in and cause a scene, even if it would be funny to see you get thrown out.”

At this point, he wasn’t sure if she was serious or just laying it on thick for everyone else. Everyone in the Royal Guard had heard rumors the two of them didn’t get along. Perhaps Zelda was using that to her advantage to make it seem as though it wasn’t surprising to see Link there.

Or this was her subtle way of telling him she was still annoyed by his constant protection?

Both Marcie and Karla glanced at one another, wide-eyed at Zelda’s comment. He thought everyone knew they didn’t have the best relationship with each other. Guess not.

Zelda kept walking, hiding the sly smile that had begun to form from her guards. Link would have missed it, had she not slowed slightly as she passed him. Maybe he had imagined it, but he was sure that she was keeping up an act. He didn't know why, but she must have her reasons. Maybe she was hiding something, or just wants to keep her walls up. Either way, Link had a feeling he would find out sooner rather than later. 

“Well, we have about another hour or so before the sun becomes unbearable.” Zelda calculated, turning to the three of them. "Perhaps, we won't have use for those Chilly Elixirs, but it is nice to know how well they do work." 

With that, the rest of the journey was silent. Marcie and Karla took positions in front of Zelda, Link taking up the rear as they treaded through the sand. He never did like how his feet sunk into the grains, and seeing Zelda take extra long strides, it seems she doesn't either.

“We’ll need a few minutes to prepare the horses, your Highness.” Marcie called back, turning to look at Zelda. “Karla will be going before us to ensure there are no troubles in the canyon. The Sheikah have been excavating some land and we need to ensure they won’t be working while we’re going through. Don’t need any debris falling on you.”

“Excavating?” Zelda repeated, her pace slowing. They reached the Gerudo Gate; the stable within view. Link disliked being in the canyon. It was easy to be cornered by enemies and attacked from above. 

Marcie nodded. “Yes, there’s been some research recently brought to Lady Impa. Apparently, there’s some technology hidden in the canyon. They haven’t found anything yet but it’s only been a few days.”

Zelda looked back at Link, a puzzled expression setting on her features. He came to a stop once he saw her movements cease, only a few feet from her. He couldn’t offer her any answers. It must have happened after they arrived in Gerudo Town, explaining why he had no clue about this.

Zelda seemed to have come to the same conclusion, her usual frown forming. “How did you hear about this?”

“We were told by a Sheikah woman, Purah I think. She knew you were in Gerudo Town and wanted to make sure we were warned about the work. This way, we could send someone ahead to make sure the work was temporarily stopped.” Marcie explained, turning to Karla and sending her ahead. “It’s a good thing you’re here, Link. We have an extra body to make sure the canyon is safe.”

Link nodded, thanking the Goddess internally that his stubborness lead him to follow Zelda into Gerudo. The more protection Zelda had in this region, the better. With the Yiga hideout so close, Link was grateful more than one person would be around her. 

“Purah?" Zelda repeated, causing Marcie to nod. "I didn't know she was in the loop."

When Zelda's frown deepened, Link realized why she was hesitant. Besides the Royal Guard, no one was suppose to know about Zelda's absence. Impa wasn't even included in the briefing, or so Link was told. Somehow, no one managed to invite him to this briefing, which is why he had to question Marcie and Karla about Zelda.

"Let's get the horses, your Highness," Marcie directed her towards the stable. "I'm sure everything is fine. Purah and Robbie have both been working at the Royal Labs, so they were bound to hear of your departure."

That was the thing. They shouldn't have heard about it. It was need-to-know information. Zelda glanced back at Link, her expression becoming more worried as they resumed the walk. So long as they were at the stables, they would be safe. The Yiga Clan didn't like public confrontations, they preferred to keep it one on one.

Marcie went to the owner to get their horses, leaving Zelda with Link at the rock pillar aside the stable.

"I don't like this," Link told Zelda quietly, watching as Marcie also requested Link's horse. "The canyon is a perfect ambush setting."

Zelda nodded, leaning against the rock as she watched Karla's distant figure walk deeper into the canyon. "If Purah was at Gerudo Town, she would have wanted to talk to me. Not my guards. We work on research together, and I highly doubt she would take time out of her day just to tell Marcie and Karla about the excavation. They'd send a messenger, maybe Dorian, but not herself."

"Purah shouldn't even know you left the castle." Link added. "It's protocol for lock-down to remain in progress at least three days after the initial situation is processed. That way the situation can be fully assessed by the Guard and the King."

Zelda looked down, pushing herself further into the rock. It seemed as though she just wanted to disappear into the hard surface. Link couldn't blame her. If he could get her out of sight, he would do it in a heart beat. 

"How did you find out I was leaving, if there was a lock down in order?" She asked him, looking up momentarily to see his surprised reaction.

Link shrugged. "After we rooted out the Yiga spies, the King gave me the time off. Being the head of your personal Guard has its perks, so I'm allowed to have access to your whereabouts at all times. I asked one of guards where they were taking you, and I was allowed out of the castle."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "The entire point of me leaving with different guards was to make sure you didn't know."

Link narrowed his eyes, remembering how bad he felt knowing Zelda disliked him so much she had to flee from his protection. Literally. 

"So why did my Father allow you the time off? It's unlike him to do such a thing. Usually he would keep you there to contain the high alert status of the Guard." She question, raising an eyebrow. 

"Maybe he knew I would just leave to find you." Link answered, now wondering the same thing. It was odd for him to be let go when there were spies in the castle. Surely any captain would be present the entire duration?

Zelda looked at him again, the frown gone from her expression. Instead, unless Link was imagining it, a small smile began to form. 

"Your Highness, everything is set. We can depart." Marcie called to Zelda, who pushed herself off the rock and walked towards her horse.

Link held out a hand, letting Zelda take it so she could mount her horse. After doing so, he got on his own horse, trailing Zelda and Marcie.

Maybe he was just paranoid, but he really did not like traveling in the canyon. The entire situation seemed sketchy, making him even more cautious as they proceeded. Karla met them right before the canyon began to curve, joining Marcie at the front.

They conversed quietly, too quiet for Link to hear, but they kept glancing back at him. It wasn’t hard to know why; he had magically shown up this morning awaiting Zelda’s departure from Gerudo Town. Based off his interactions with Zelda so far (the few they’ve seen), they must be wondering why he tried so hard if Zelda rejected his protection.

“Link, can I ask you a question?” Zelda called back, slowing her horse down slightly.

She took his silence as an affirmation, and continued. “How did you root out the undercover Yiga Clan members? I’ve never heard of such a concept, since the Yiga are notorious for their stealth and commitment.”

The question itself turned Marcie and Karla towards him, curiously growing on both of their expressions. Zelda looked towards her two guards briefly, before focusing back on Link. 

He opened his mouth the speak, but a distinct ‘crack’ rippled through the narrow canyon. His head snapped upwards, watching as a massive piece of rock slipped from its place and begun to descend. Before any of them could react, each of their horses took off (hauling them along too).

Link watched Zelda’s horse take her north, towards the rest of the canyon, before his own horse decided going south was the best route. Looking forward, he only heard what he imagined was the rock hitting the surface. It sounded a particular boom that he could only associate with the crack of lightning. He jumped off his horse as soon as he realized they would be separated if he stayed seated. However, by then the large rock, more of a boulder now that he could see it, had crashed into the ground. It was cracked from the impact, but still managed to extend the length of the canyon.

He frowned, coughing from the dust and sand that was swirling in the air from the impact. 

Hadn’t Karla ensured the canyon was safe? That the excavation would pause while they passed through the canyon? Was this some freak accident that was natural? Or was it a deliberate attempt to separate Zelda from them?

“Don’t tell me we ended up on this side without the Princess.” He heard Marcie say in an exasperated tone. 

He looked over to them, both still atop their horses, but they seemed to be having trouble calming them. Probably not smart for them to force their horses back to the place where a giant boulder blocked the path. 

“Link got separated from her too,” Karla responded, nodding her head towards him. His frown leveled, already knowing that being upset wouldn’t help the situation. Getting to Zelda, making sure she wasn’t caught in the impact, was his first priority. 

“Let’s go back to the stable, get some help to start clearing the pathway.” Marcie suggested, turning her horse south. “Kay, you can come with me and head back to Gerudo Town. We can use the extra bodies to clear this mess.”

Karla looked towards Link, but at this point he was completely ignoring them. Getting help was a solid plan, one the two of them could execute easily. He, on the other hand, could scale the wall and make his way towards Zelda.

It was hard for him to ignore the thoughts of finding her buried among the rubble, or caught in the snares of the Yiga. Either seemed to be worst case scenario, but a boulder just dropped on their heads. The worst case scenario seemed to be the way this morning was going.

“Let’s go. The quicker we get back here the better.” Marcie said, and Link was well aware of their stares focused on him. “He’ll get to the Princess before either of us could. Makes sense to leave him here, so we don’t drag him down.”

Looking at the rubble, he could already see a good climbing pathway. The cracks would allow him to easily scale the boulder, and at a greater height he could use it as a vantage point to locate Zelda.

So long as he was able to, because she was still upright. 

Not the best way to process the situation, especially since thinking about the worst case scenario was suppose to be something one avoided in situations like this. For some reason, the daunting thoughts kept taking control of his mind. Even as he pulled himself up the rocks, it was hard for him to really focus. The thought of Zelda being dead made his vision blur, so much so that he had to shake his head to clear it.

He scanned the area, and a wave of relief washed over his body as he saw Zelda caressing her horse, about 50 meters away. 

"Thank you, Hylia." He muttered, climbing down before running to Zelda. She must have heard his footsteps, as she turned around, fear clear on her face.

Upon realizing it was just him, her expression dissolved into one of relief. Her horse neighed as her attention was no longer on him, but Link. 

"Link!" She shouted, but was forced to look back at her horse as he nudged her with his muzzle. Seeing her smile, affectionately scratching between his ears, made Link's heart swell. Zelda was fine. She was with her horse, acting as though they weren't almost killed by a boulder. 

Okay, that worried Link. She had made it very clear to Link that she didn't believe she was truly in danger, even if she has since then rescinded that. There was a very good chance she could have been captured, killed, or tortured when they were separated. Instead of being fearful for her life, she was comforting her horse.

Zelda was either very good at controlling her emotions, or she didn't understand the depth of what could have happened.

After spending the last two weeks or so with her, he was guessing the latter was true. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, as soon as he was within arms length of her. His eyes were searching her body, trying to see if she had any injuries or bruises. From the thin gray layer on her clothes, it seemed the only thing wrong with her was the fact that she looked like she had a fight with a sand seal, in the sand, and lost. Her hair was frizzed, which was an odd sight, since it was always perfectly brushed and styled. 

"Storm and I are just fine, a little frazzled, but not hurt." She replied, frowning at the rubble blocking the path. "Seems a little odd there was falling rock, with no one in sight."

At the last part, Link instinctively looked up, noticing exactly what Zelda had said. No one was around. If there was an excavation in process, wouldn't they see the Sheikah? Surely they heard the impact. And if they knew Zelda was going through, wouldn't they make sure she was not buried under the rock?

"How long have you known Marcie and Karla?" Link asked her, the question bewildering her.

"They were transferred from Kakariko Village a few years ago, part of the alliance between the Sheikah and the royal family." She answered, confusion leaking into her voice. 

Link thought about this, before frowning as he realized what had happened. "Four years ago, to be exact?"

She eyed him carefully, before nodding. "How did you know that?"

"Because that's when I pulled the sword from its pedestal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get some sleep, if it’s late and ya need a sign.


	7. Traitor, Traitor, and the One You Can Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda have to face traitors they thought could be trusted.
> 
> They also have to face the reality that not everything is what it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get this done before Endgame premiered, but alas I was too emotionally destroyed to write. And then finals, being promoted at my job, getting diagnosed with Mono.... I’ve been really tired and have had no energy to write.

Zelda raised an eyebrow, not really understanding what Link pulling the Master Sword had to do with anything.

“Was that just a way for you to boast that the legendary sword thinks you’re worthy or an actual reason as to why it’s relevant?” She asked him, pulling her hand from Storm’s muzzle and crossing her arms. 

He frowned, which seemed to be one of the only expressions he was willing to show her. He smiled here and there, for brief moments, but for the majority of the time, he was just annoyed.

At least, that’s how Zelda saw it. She was able to get him to open up to her a bit, but that seemed to be a way for him to convince her to let him stay by her side. Giving her some background for his motivations, but not enough that she could say she knew who Link truly was.

Well, aside from being a glutton, that is. 

“Four years ago, when I pulled the sword, the Yiga Clan became active again.” He explained, looking around them. “Is it just a coincidence that two warriors from Kakariko Village transferred to Hyrule Castle as your stand in Guards, four years ago? When the Yiga Clan began settling spies into the castle, so they could gather information and be enabled to overthrow your rule from right under your nose?”

“You think Marcie and Karla are a part of the Yiga Clan?” Zelda inferred, thinking back to all the times the two of them accompanied her. It was usually in between whatever knight was assigned to her, since they didn’t last long once she slipped away from them. Her father didn’t appreciate grown adults being fooled by a teenager. 

“Seems to be the most likely conclusion.” He stated, moving his hand towards his sword. “Think about it, Princess. All the evidence.”

She thought for a moment, before going through the list aloud. If Link was going to accuse her guards of being traitors to the throne, he must have good reason.

“Four years ago they came to the Castle and were assigned to be my temporary guards.” She started, though doubt still ran through her mind. “They weren’t present when you did your weird trick or whatever, since they were with me heading to Gerudo. They said Purah came to inform them of the excavation, but Purah is not in the loop nor would she talk to my guards. She’s practically an Aunt to me, so she would have insisted on talking to me. Karla went ahead to secure the canyon. The rock fell and separated us. And— oh my Hylia. Did they get caught in the rubble?”

Link’s frown softened a bit upon hearing her concern, nonetheless shaking his head as he nodded towards the rock. 

“They went to get help, supposedly. But I don’t think that’s what they’re doing.”

Zelda looked above them, tightening the grip on her arms. “Do you really think they’re traitors?”

Link settled his stare on her, pausing for a moment before nodding. She frowned, looking away from him.

She genuinely liked Marcie and Karla. They were always good to her. They never gave her a reason to doubt their loyalty, besides today. Maybe all of this was taken out of context. Perhaps they were getting help and Link was wrong. 

But when her eyes flickered back to his, she knew he had no doubt in his mind.

And she was suppose to trust him. To trust the Sword’s choice. 

She sighed, looking at her feet then back to Link. He remained silent, but for once she was glad for it. It gave her time to mull over her choices. But as she did so, she realized there was only one real choice. 

She had to believe in Link. Zelda figured today was a good day to start listening to him, as much as it pained her. Another freedom limited, all in the name of her safety. That was something she was learning, too. Having freedom meant nothing, if you were too dead to enjoy it. 

“Okay, hero.” She said, softly. “What do we do now?”

His eyes widened, and she mentally memorized the reaction. Surprise. She had surprised Link.

Had he really expected her to give that much of a fight? 

“We leave before they decide to get the drop on us.” He told her simply, brushing past her as he mounted her horse. Any other day, the action would have annoyed her to no end. But today, right now, she couldn’t dwell on petty anger that would be gone as soon as it appeared. 

Link held out a hand, which she took so she could get herself up the horse and seated in front of Link. Storm didn’t seem to mind the extra weight, but the two of them combined was still less than an average adult male in the Guard. 

“Did you have to pick the only pure white horse for you to ride?” He asked, his voice low as Storm took off. He held the reigns, gripping them tightly so he didn’t lose balance. For Zelda, she was practically boxed in atop Storm. With Link sitting right behind her, and his arms extending past her sides to hold the rope, she was quite secured.

Link, on the other hand, had the reigns and a slightly bumpier spot to help him not fall off. 

“Storm was the only horse that sort of liked me.” Zelda confessed, a bit embarrassed as she thought back to the day she got Storm. “When my father decided I should learn how to ride, he brought me to the Royal Stables. Practically every horse I even attempted to soothe would just shake its head and trot away. I saw Storm when I was taking a break to have a snack. And Storm thought I wasn’t too terrible enough to ignore. He came over and ate the fruit right out of my hands. If he wasn’t hungry, I don’t think I would have a good partner today.”

“That’s because you tried to force the horses to like you, instead of allowing them to choose whether or not you can try to soothe them.” He commented, and she could imagine a sort of amusement on his features. Picturing her being rejected by horses would probably bring a smile to her stoic knight’s face.

“What are you? A horse whisperer?” She retorted, more out of habit than anything. Sarcasm wasn’t something she was allowed to use in the castle as the Princess of Hyrule. But out in the world, where she was just Zelda, particularly in these moments, she could. 

He made a noise of disagreement, probably rolling his eyes since she couldn’t see his face.

After that they rode in silence, the canyon giving a dull and tiring landscape to watch. That is until Storm went crazy, as if sensing the danger before it had made itself known. Hitching up on his hind legs, Storm managed to knock both Zelda and Link off him, despite Link’s curses.

Storm ran, and Zelda couldn’t even be mad about it. If he knew there was danger around, she would rather him be out of the way then in the middle of all of it. 

“This isn’t good.” Zelda whispered, wildly looking around. She had to be able to see who it was, right?

She used her elbows to sit herself up, wincing as rocks and dirt dig into her skin. She shook her head, trying to clear the chaos from her mind and actually know what was going on. She got as far as recounting being thrown off her horse, before a hand gently took ahold of her forearm.

“Your arm...” Link whispered, wiping the dirt off her sleeve, trying to put as little pressure on her arm as he could. His voice was almost inaudible, but Zelda could just make out his words. They prompted her to actually look at her arm, where the fabric was torn and blood was trickling down the exposed skin. She made a disgusted face, as she never could stand the sight of her own blood.

“Are you okay?” He asked her, his voice still low. She looked at him through the loose strands of hair that managed to fall from her braids. 

Link was legitimately concerned about how she felt. Then again, wasn’t that his job? First, a boulder crashed and separated their little group, and now Storm has gotten spooked and hurled them both to the ground. This morning was definitely not one for the books to remember. 

“I’m alright, Link.” She reassured him, but as the words came out of her mouth, she wondered if they were true. Maybe this was just the adrenaline talking and she’d surely panic within a few minutes. 

“Are you sure— wait,” He stopped speaking, instead turning his head to the left, as if he heard something she didn’t. His lips parted, eyes narrowing before he looked back to her. She stared at him wide-eyed, not really understanding anything that was happening around them. 

“Stay behind me.” He ordered, voice firm as he helped her up. Seeing her bewildered look, he gave her a tilted smile, brushed the strands of hair that hindered her vision away from her face, and nodded. It was as if the nod was suppose to reassure her and have her believe everything was going to be fine. 

Somehow, it did exactly that.

He turned around, the Master Sword already out of its sheath, and his other arm outstretched. The moment itself felt vaguely familiar, but as Zelda wracked her brain for the memory, she couldn’t remember one. 

Zelda took the short moment to assess the situation, trying to make sense of it all. They were under attack. The Yiga were after her. The boulder wasn’t an accident. Her personal guard could have been infiltrated. And the only person she could trust was in front of her, sand covering his entire figure. Link was there to protect her. 

“You don’t know where the nearest stable is, do you?” A voice asked, but as Zelda looked around, she couldn’t see anyone. She knew the tone, vaguely. It seemed to be a tad muffled, with a malicious tone underlying the words. “I think we’re lost. We’re supposed to be helping someone. You think you could spare some time?”

Another familiar voice rang out, much closer than the other one, also much more recognizable. “If not, we can surely ask for something else.”

Two figures appeared ten feet in front of them, both styled with crimson apparel and upside down Sheikah symbols. The both wielded a weapon, one a long, curved knife, and the other an oddly shaped bow. 

“Marcie and Karla.” Zelda breathed out, in disbelief. Link only acknowledged her words with a slight tilt in his head, like he was trying to hear her better. Then again, with the ringing that was probably stuck in his ears, she could understand the difficulty.

“And we just took the princess to be a snotty brat,” One of them commented, and from the voice she was sure it was Marcie. 

Behind those masks, it was hard to tell which was who, but as Link raised his sword, it didn’t matter. They were threats. Her guards weren’t her guards. They were supposed to be her killers.

And what were they doing? Laughing. In front of her, Link tightened his grip on the Master Sword, as if he anticipated the sudden attack.

She gasped as one of them appeared next to Link, the curved blade wasting no time to try and hit its target. But she was lucky, Link was faster.

He used his sword and caught the blade, knocking it upward and behind the traitor. He managed to push Zelda back, so when he spun, his sword only hit whoever was behind that mask. The scarlet uniform seemed to become wet, the fabric’s color deepening along a long gash where Link had caught the body. 

With a grunt, the traitor leaped back, disappearing in a pile of smoke. Zelda wished that was he end, that it didn’t have to go on longer. But alas, that would be awfully simple and just unlikely at this point. Another laugh, and Link jumped to the side. Arrows followed his figure, but the two bounced off the rock. 

She saw what she thought was a frown forming on Link’s features, as the traitor continued to appear in the air, too high for him to reach, but far enough away to dodge the continuous arrows filling his every step. 

Somehow, Link managed to stay close enough to Zelda, but the arrows never seemed to reach her. It was strange, seeing as they had an open shot. Why wouldn’t they take it if that was the whole point of this? 

Laughter rang out again, and the other one appeared, the curved blade glistening as the sun peaked over the canyon. Somehow, they positioned themselves right between Link and herself. 

Zelda could tell the traitor was seriously wounded, with a hand holding the wound as the goon tried for Zelda. With a flip of the blade, Marcie, or Karla (it was hard to keep track with the masks covering their face) brought it upwards, thinking this was the only moment where Link was too distracted with not getting shot. The only chance they would have in taking her life.

Zelda sucked in a breath, then shouted Link’s name as the traitor advanced, now close enough to bring the blade down.

And that’s how it could have happened. A few weeks before she turned 17. Her legacy being the princess who would rather spend time with her books than her citizens. Her last word being the name of a boy she treated as though she despised him. The girl who got her mother killed. 

But luckily for Zelda, Link didn’t seem to have the slightest inclination of letting someone injure her, let alone kill her. He jumped backward from the elevated ground, flipping over the traitors head, landing right in-between them. His hand shot out, stopping the goon from bringing the blade down any further. She thought she saw blood on Link’s arm, but he moved faster than she could properly see.

But from the way he was moving, she was sure it hadn’t been his blood if anything. He brought his other hand up, using the hilt of the Master Sword to punch the Yiga square in the face, or should she say mask? 

The wooden face broke in half, the Yiga stumbling back before Link delivered the final blow. Zelda shut her eyes, trying to avoid having a horrific image like that be etched into her mind. She didn’t need another thing plaguing her nightmares. Her mother’s screams were enough. 

That was one problem down, so Zelda stopped herself from acting as if it was over. 

Link stood directly in front of her, the Master Sword in his left hand, the curved blade in his right. As soon as the traitor appeared, hovering mere feet from them, he threw the curved blade, hitting the goon and knocking them to the ground.

Without wasting any time, Link rushed forward and ended the fight as quickly as he possibly could. Zelda turned her head to the side, knowing exactly what had happened without seeing it. 

Link saved her. 

He turned around, the only emotion in his eyes being concern for her. He didn’t catch his breath, nor did he seem the least bit affected from the fight. It was as thought it never happened in his eyes.

Perhaps that was a part of being her knight attendant, or a soldier in the Guard. She never had to fight, nor get her hands dirty. But Link, this was his entire life. Doing the hard things so she didn’t have to.

She watched him as he looked her over, watching him sigh in relief as he saw the only injury she had was the cut on her arm. He was a few months older than her, yet he shouldered a very similar, yet distinct responsibility. Just as she thought him to be a nuisance to her own life, he had probably thought the same as she made his job even more difficult. 

“We’re the same,” Zelda whispered, her voice bringing Link back from his thoughts. He stopped worrying about her arm, instead staring at her in confusion. “I thought you would hinder my research. Restrict me from going where I needed to go. And I, I make your job so difficult, by sneaking away from you. I did this even though I obviously need the protection. Two incidents, within mere weeks of each other. And I still got agitated when you accompanied me everywhere.”

Link tore his gaze from hers, shaking his head as he reached up to the wound on her arm. “We should really dress this wound-“

“I’m sorry.” She interrupted him, taking his outstretched hand in hers. “Thank you.”

He gave her a half smile, his eyes locked on hers. “Did I really have to save your life twice for you to actually accept me as your knight?”

Zelda laughed, before widening her eyes. “Was that a joke? An actual joke?”

Link rolled his eyes, taking his hand from her grip and reassessing her wound. “Yes, but it’s also true.”

Zelda smiled, turning her gaze to his hands as she lifted her arm. But as she watched him check her wound, she saw that he had one of his own.

“Looks like I’m not the only one with an injury. You’re bleeding.” She noted, tenderly reaching for his arm, where the curved blade must have poked through his skin. Her fingers traced the wound, which seemed deeper than her simple cut.

“Both flesh wounds,” He told her, a small smile forming. “We’re doomed.”

Zelda laughed again, this time rolling her eyes. “Let’s get these things covered and find Storm.”

Link simply nodded, tearing off a piece of his sleeve, shaking the sand of it, before applying it to the cut. Zelda frowned as it stung, but kept her gaze on Link.

Perhaps, they could truly start over. Zelda knew she could trust him before, but she apologized because she was in the wrong. This time, that realization that loved to remind her of how horribly she’s treated Link, came with something else.

She wanted to know Link. Get to know the knight underneath the rumors or preconceived conceptions. The one who rarely spoke. The guy who is apparently a horse whisperer. The one who saved her life with no hesitation at all.

There was a real person underneath the soldier. And Zelda just made the decision that she is determined to know him.

Looks like joking about their wounds would be the start. Honestly, she didn’t think anything else would be as appropriate. 

“Once we get back to some greenery, we can properly dress your wound.” Link told her, smiling as he tied the fabric into a knot, the pressure just perfect, somehow. 

Zelda raised an eyebrow, asking him, “You think we’ll find Storm by then?” 

Link smiled at her, before putting his hand up to his mouth and whistled. The sound bounced off the canyon walls, and Zelda was shocked when she heard a response. 

It was another whistle, no, this was a horse neighing. Her horse. Storm. 

She looked at him, surprise written all over her face. “How many secrets do you hide, horse whisperer.” 

“Princess, it’s all about trust and love.” He told her, that small smile never leaving his features. She made a noise as disbelief, as Storm came into view, galloping straight towards the two of them. 

Link walked ahead to greet him first, the horse slowing down as it trotted their way. Upon reaching them, he moved his muzzle up on down, something Zelda learned to be him showing affection. 

She dusted off her pants, before approaching Storm, a gentle hand extended for Storm to accept. Another thing she learned the hard way, Storm didn’t like to have something forced upon him unless it was a crisp apple. 

“What about your horse?” Zelda asked, metaphorically hitting herself for not remembering his name. 

“Silence and I have an understanding.” Link told her, as he mounted Storm before extending his hand. Again she took it, the act feeling more and more natural. “If we’re ever separated, he follows the nearest road until he finds a stable. I know the majority of the Stable owners, so they keep him until I contact them.”

Zelda nodded, leaning back as Silence began to trot away. “Silence?”

“Silence is the horse the Guard provided me with,” Link explained. “They thought it was funny to name him that since I’m always quiet. Though, it’s fitting since I never have to tell him what to do. He already knows it.”

“Do you have another horse?” Zelda asked, hoping to keep the conversation going a little longer. Part of it was to just keep Link talking; the other to distract her from the canyon where they could surely be ambushed yet again. 

Link chuckled, and she felt the vibration run through her spine. “Yeah, if you want to call her that. She’d probably kick you if you ever referred to her as ‘the other horse’.”

Zelda couldn’t fully turn, but Link must have seen the confusion on her face, or sensed it at the very least. “Epona. I’ve had her since I was a kid. My mom got her for me, so we actually grew up together. She’s a lovely horse, but she isn’t particularly fond of anyone she doesn’t trust.”

“And she trusts you but no one else in the Guard.” Zelda inferred, remembering a conversation she overheard about a spit-fire horse having no place to serve anyone in the Guard. It wasn’t the type of conversation that would usually stick out, but she rather enjoyed the thought of a horse denying someone her obedience. Just goes to show that they have feelings and are not afraid to take action based on those feelings.

“Yeah, my Captain didn’t like the fact that she wouldn’t listen to him, so he put in a request to give me a new horse, one that would listen to him if he was ever in the situation to need it to.” Link continued. “And so they gave me Silence. That meant I had to keep Epona somewhere else, since I can’t really keep her in Castle Town.” 

That part confused her, until she remembered most members of the Guard didn’t keep their own private horse. “Then where is she?”

“She’s someplace safe. I go visit her whenever I’m near the village. I’ve got a very, er, eccentric person watching over her.” He answered, pulling the reins as they began to re-enter the world of color. They crossed a few bridges, before making back into the mainland. “I should have known there was no excavation going on, those take a week to get approved by the King.”

“I’ve gotten an excavation approved within two day before,” Zelda objected, frowning at the notion that there was a delay in the system. 

“Maybe when you found out about it, but the rest of the kingdom is caught up a week before it makes it to yours or your father’s ears.” Link retorted, but she couldn’t detect any hostility in his tone. Perhaps he already recognized it as a lack of constant communication, between the royal family and the citizens of Hyrule.

“That isn’t a good thing,” Zelda whispered, more to herself than to Link. It was another thing she had to add to her mental list. 

“Neither is that.” Link stated, pointing forward. Zelda looked ahead, and saw a few travelers in the distance, just standing there.

“How do you mean?” She asked him, straining her neck to look at Link. He merely grimaced, pulling the reigns and taking them off track. “Hey! What are you doing?”

Somehow, Link thought it was best not to answer her, instead veering them to the right. Storm did so without hesitation, which sparked some jealously. Whenever Zelda tried to ‘go off on her own’ she would try to avoid horse paths, but Storm never let her. How did her horse trust Link more than her? 

“Link, I trust you with my life but you have to tell me when we’re making a spontaneous detour,” Zelda told him, her voice on edge as she felt the agitation creeping into her mind. She can’t let her petty anger get the best of her. Not if she really wants to get to know Link. 

“Yiga.” He answered shortly, his grip tightening on the reins. “They pose as travelers. Usually you can spot them since they just stand along the path, but never seem to leave.”

“So we leave the path?” Zelda questioned, leaning forward to try and spot the figures she had seen before. “What if they’re just travelers?”

“And offer you up as a target if they aren’t?” Link retorted. “Not a chance, Princess. We can just cut through the woods and reach the path farther up.”

“Fine.” Zelda conceded, leaning back. She wasn’t happy about it, but she would have to learn to live with it.

And so they traveled through a wooded area, completely avoiding any form of life besides a few wild bucks and a squirrel. The tranquility of the scene almost made her forget that they were just attacked earlier. Almost.

 

“How do you deal with it?” She asked him, and she didn’t need to see his face to sense the confusion. “The fighting. The responsibility of protecting someone’s life. How can you shoulder such a burden?”

Link stayed quiet for a moment, and Zelda feared she had stepped on a topic that she had yet to have access to. But he took a deep breath, and she felt his body as he shrugged his shoulders.

“If you have the skills and talent to make a difference, why squander it?” He began, tugging on the reins to avoid a patch of trees. “I was always praised for my way with a sword. My fate was sealed the moment I began training. If I can use my strengths to protect someone I am loyal to, how is there anyway I couldn’t take that offer? It’s my duty. And my father’s own failure made me promise to myself that I wouldn’t let history repeat itself. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I did.”

“Such determination for a 17 year old knight,” Zelda commented playfully, but the words themselves comforted her. Part of her anger came from Link’s association with her mother’s murder. The other was just anger at herself. She knew she was the reason the Yiga came that night. And that they couldn’t find her so they decided to go with her mother. 

“Aren’t I speaking to the Princess of Hyrule?” He joked. “You snuck away from all eyes despite the fact that the village was hit by a member of the Yiga Clan. To see a Great Fairy. You awoke from an herb early that usually knocks people out for hours. And you got me to talk.”

“But that isn’t a big deal,” She pointed out. “You talk to anyone willing to hold a conversation.”

“Or to those I’m willing to truly know.” He corrected, guiding Storm back to the horse path once they cleared the last few trees. “The list isn’t long, Princess.”

“Don’t tell me my sappy realization that we’re more similar than I thought actually worked on the famous stoic knight.” Zelda mused, but part of her really wanted him to reply that: yes, it did work. 

And because of that little wish, Link stayed silent. Zelda tilted her head back, trying to see his expression but was met with a distant stare and a face void of emotion. 

“What is it?” She asked, watching as he jerked his chin forward. Turning, Zelda followed his stare towards Hyrule Castle, the silhouette dark against the bright sky. 

“It looks,” Zelda paused, tilting her head as she tried to think of the words. “Almost lifeless.”

“The fires are out.” Link explained, tugging on the reins, causing Storm to stop in his tracks. “And there’s only two reasons why they would be.”

“The Castle is back on lockdown.” Zelda stated, the night of her mother’s death flashing in her eyes as she looked at her home. 

“Or a member of the Royal Family has died.”

The simple thought of that being true brought tears to her eyes. 

“We have to go.”

“What if there’s still a threat and I’m bringing you back into danger?”

As soon as she sensed Link’s reluctance, she pushed his arm from her side and hopped off the horse. There was no way she wasn’t going to that castle. Not a chance.

“Wait-“ Link protested, and she heard his feet hit the ground as he followed her. 

Zelda turned around, tears fresh on her face but her mind made up. “I am going to that castle, Link. If there’s any chance my father is gone, I have to know. This is my family. Even if you force me to hide away, I’ll leave in the middle of the night.”

Link tilted his head, and it seemed as though he was fighting with himself as he looked at her. “I’m not suggesting we hide away. I’m just pointing out that this may very well be a trap and we have to be careful.”

“The most logical way to be careful is to avoid the situation entirely, right?” She inquired, her voice harsh even in her own ears. But that didn’t matter right now, what mattered was finding out what happened so her mind could finally rest. “It is your duty to make sure you don’t let history repeat itself. Letting me go into that castle could very well do exactly that. Why should I believe you will actually let me go anywhere near my home?”

Link squared his jaw, and she regretted the jab immediately. But the anger and thought of her father’s death didn’t let the regret leave any trace in her mind. “I didn’t tell you that just so you can manipulate it to her what you want.”

Zelda’s eyes widened, the tears still streaming down her face. “Why did you tell me anyway? We aren’t exactly close.” 

“Because I’m hoping we will be.” Link snapped, and she saw him angry for the first time. Annoyed, sure. This time she had truly touched a nerve and all the progress they made drained back down to a 0. “And to do that we need to trust each other. Not just that you’ll let me do my job, but that I can trust you enough to not use my own resolutions against me. And you can’t keep pushing people away and acting like you’re not someone to be bothered with so you can put yourself in dangerous situations. This won’t work like that, Princess. I’m not going anywhere, even if you drag my dead father into every disagreement to try and get your way. I have seen the person you are. Maybe try being yourself instead of attacking others to make them give up on you.” 

Link stepped forward, his eyes locked on hers as she tried to make sense of his words. “You need to understand that I am on your side. No one else’s. I’m here to protect you. Let me do that.” 

“You won’t let me go into that castle, will you?” Zelda whispered, her voice catching as she thought of her father. 

Link took another step, close enough now that he reached up and wiped away her tears. His hands lingered on her cheeks as he shook his head. “Not a chance, Princess. Not until I get word that you won’t be killed on sight.”

“It could just be another lockdown to weed out any more members of the Yiga.” She pleaded, trying to get him to understand that she had to know about her father. She may not have the best relationship with him, but he was all that she had left. 

“And if it is, it’s procedure for all entrances to the castle be rejected, even if you’re the one wanting to step through those doors.” Link reminded her, his hands gently cupping her face. “If it’s any solace, there aren’t any flags waving in the distance. Whenever there is a death in the Royal Family, the flags are put up.”

“I didn’t know that,” Zelda admitted, letting Link’s hands fall as she turned towards the castle. 

“Well, the flags aren’t for you.” He told her, and she looked at him in surprise. “They’re for those who don’t spend their lives in the castle.”

“How am I suppose to sleep tonight knowing there’s a chance the castle in a condition to put up flags because it’s been overthrown?” She asked him, her lips trembling at the thought. 

“Sometimes you don’t get the luxury of sleep,” Link said, his tone as comforting as he could possibly make it. “If you can’t, I’ll help the hours go by so you aren’t tormenting yourself with horrendous thoughts.”

“You don’t believe the situation is that serious?” She implied, her attention returning to Link. 

“Any lockdown is serious, Princess. I just don’t believe this is anything as tragic as your father’s death or the castle being overthrown.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Sometimes, you have to go with your gut. What’s yours telling you?”

Zelda looked at the castle again. There were no flags. Castle Town seemed unaffected by the Castle’s sim standing. There were travelers on horses and the stables in the distant seemed vibrant. 

Link was right, something she was truly beginning to dislike. He was just doing his duty. Her safety is his top priority. And if the castle was on lockdown, she wouldn’t be allowed inside anyway. There was nothing she could do to ease the ideas of death and horror. And she had to accept that.

Zelda forced a smile, as her eyes found Link’s again. He was waiting for an answer.

“My gut tells me I should be apologizing to you, for being stubborn and going out of line for manipulating things for my gain.” 

Link visibly relaxed as he understood what she was saying. She was accepting that she wasn’t going to the castle, nor would she run off in the night to put herself in possible danger. 

“Next time, remind me to fumble with a sword and stay quiet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cry with me!!! I’m @nolongerapileofashprobably on Tumblr!!!
> 
> HOLY CRAP GUYS GUYS GUYS  
> BOTE SEQUELLLLL  
> HOLLLLAAAA  
> lowkey sad cus the game showcased some stuff that I was gunna have in my fic BUT WHO CARES ACTUALLY CUZ I KNOW MY TINY HEADCANONS ARE ACTUALLY GUNNA BE CANON


	8. Chess and Stealth Missions are the Cornerstone of Good Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda has to confront some of her demons as one of her worst fears may come true.
> 
> Link has to ensure Zelda won’t leave in the middle of the night.
> 
> And the fate of the castle is finally revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone tell me to finish Twilight Princess please 😭 also I know NOTHING about chess but I feel like Link and Zelda would always play against each other and it takes forever for the game to be completed since they take their time thinking about moves and stuff. I guess that’s one of my headcanons for them now

“Why are you so good at this game?” Zelda complained, crossing her arms and she glared at Link. “No one ever lasts this long when I play against them.” 

They were sitting on the ground, seeking refuge in Kakariko Village while the castle was on lockdown. Paya was away at Hateno Village, so Impa graciously let them stay in her room. Since Zelda had some familiarity with the room, she knew where Paya kept her chessboard. And to keep Zelda calm (and partially to keep her from running away), Link suggested they play a game. Which is how they ended up sitting across from each other, on tiny pillows for three hours now. 

For the oddest reason, Link was really good at chess. Zelda has never met her match while in the castle, since she began to beat her father in the game a few years after she first learned. Thinking back to her father, made her remember the real possibility that he could be dead right now. 

And what was she doing? Playing chess with her knight who was stupidly good at the game and countering all her moves.

“He’s okay, Princess,” Link spoke up, one of the rare times he had during the entire game. “Maybe if your mind wasn’t in that castle, you would beat me.” 

Zelda narrowed her eyes, but she doubted that Link noticed. He was staring at the board the entire time, never looking up yet always knowing what she was thinking. For someone who was hard to read, Link had a pretty accurate grasp on what she was thinking. 

“I’m sorry that my father could be under siege or de- gone, and that my mind isn’t exactly focused on this game.” Zelda snapped, setting her jaw as she huffed. She moved a piece forward, not really caring about where she placed it. 

Finally, Link glanced at her, his eyes locking onto hers before they dipped back down. “It certainly is making you lose focus. You could have won but you moved your knight instead.”

“What?!” Zelda exclaimed, straightening her back and lookin over the board. She pictured it as it was before her turn, and sure enough, Link was right. “No way, I call a redo. You distracted me.”

Link chuckled, moving his piece before his smile turned into, dare she say, a smirk. “Trust me, Princess. You’ll know when I’m actually trying to distract you.”

She raised an eyebrow, before looking over the board and making a good move. “Oh, yeah? Care to share your darkest secret?”

“You first.” He simply countered, folding his hands together and turning his attention to her. His whole innocent persona was just a facade and Zelda knew it. He was a jerk but was good at covering up his smugness. 

“Tell you what, my knight,” Zelda started, picking up a piece and lazily swinging it in between her fingers. “If I win, you tell me your darkest secret. If you win, I tell you mine. Sound fair?”

Another small laugh, before he nodded his head. “Since you aren’t bargaining for a one way ticket to the castle, I guess it’s as fair as I’ll get.”

Zelda grinned, placing her piece down in a spot she actually knew would help her later on.

“But just so you know,” Link warned, taking one of his pieces and moving it to a spot that already warned her it would be an uphill battle. Honestly, looking at the board made her regret the challenge. She moved a piece, and he followed up immediately. His precise and determined moves just begging to be noticed. He was going to win. “I don’t usually like wagering secrets. Those have to be earned.”

“Doesn’t beating you in chess make me worthy?” She teased, looking at the board and thinking about how she could get herself out of the hole she put herself in. If only she hadn’t placed that knight there, she had left open a path that Link took advantage of as soon as he could. And that meant-

“You say that like you’re going to win,” He retorted, grinning as he saw her reaction. “And you just realized you won’t.”

“No matter what move I make-“

“It’ll be checkmate.”

She moved a piece, knowing it was futile since he reached over and ended the game with a single move. Zelda’s mouth hung open, as she looked at Link completely surprised. “Where have you been all of my life?” 

“Hateno Village, Zora’s Domain, and Castle Town.” Link answered seriously, shrugging as he started gathering the pieces. “Who knew the Princess of Hyrule is good at chess.”

“Who knew the knight that wields the sword that seals the darkness is a jerk.” She responded with fake contempt. She looked at him, completely in awe. “Why didn’t you lead with the fact you’re brilliant at chess? We could have been friends much sooner.”

Link raised an eyebrow. “When was I suppose to tell you? Before or after you ran away to seek a Great Fairy Fountain? Or when the castle went on lockdown and you slipped off to Gerudo Town? Or in-between your little bursts of being angry with me?”

Zelda closed her mouth, shocked but understanding the reality of his words. “Fair enough, I definitely deserve that. But if it’s any solace, I was never truly mad at you.”

“Your darkest secret made you take your anger out on me?” Link inquired, leaning back on his hands. 

“Something like that,” Zelda confessed, shaking her head. She held the Queen up, looking at the white figure as the thoughts of everything that made her angry came to the forefront of her mind. “It was more of a mix of things, honestly. Just anger at myself more than you.”

“Before you go on,” He interrupted, straightening his posture before gently reaching over to take the Queen from her hand. Zelda stared him as he looked at her, and she could actually see the sincerity in his expression. It was like a backup, incase she couldn’t hear it plain as day in his voice. “I still don’t like the idea of being revealed a secret that I’m not worthy to know. You don’t have to tell me anything. It was just a little wager to spice up a three hour long game. We can clean up and go to bed, instead.”

Zelda couldn’t help but smile. This boy could be yelled at for just doing his job, and he was still humble enough to think he wasn’t worthy. Truth was, she wasn’t the one who couldn't hold that title. 

“It’s okay, Link,” She said softly, catching his gaze before she took the figure back from his hand. “If I ever want to truly trust you, you have to know the things that go through my mind whenever anything awful happens.”

“Like when the castle goes dark and it’s your father’s life that could be on the line.” Link offered, watching her closely as she nodded.

Normally, the extra attention would drive her insane. But this time, she welcomed it. His eyes on her were no longer a grating experience, where she dreaded her knight’s thoughts simply because she couldn't tell what they were. Instead, it had almost a warming effect, making her feel safe despite the horrors that happened this morning. 

Maybe this is how it felt to truly trust her knight with her life. And not just her life anymore, but also her secrets.

This was her trying to open up to Link. Reliving her trauma wasn’t something she liked to do, nor was she happy to share it to someone else. Her father ignored the tragedy and continued to rule, Urbosa was too far away to truly help her, and even Impa was cautious when mentioning her mother.

They all knew what had happened because they were present in the aftermath. Link- Link was someone who knew the story on a more personal level. He understood the true horror behind the attack. And if she told him about why she survived, why the Yiga were there in the first place, then maybe she can be at true peace with the boy across from her. 

If they understood each other, everything would go more smoothly. That’s the only reason why she wanted to tell him. No other explanation crept into her mind, none subtle enough for her to merely ignore. That was it.

“The night my mother was killed, the Yiga weren’t after her.” Zelda whispered, though the words sounded abnormally loud in her ears. “They were after me, but I left the camp to follow a fairy. I guess they decided my mother was the next best target.”

“That’s why you went to the Great Fairy Fountain.” He thought aloud, but he didn’t seem the least bit surprised. 

“Why do I feel like you already knew that?” Zelda asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. 

Link tilted his head, his lips pulled into a tight smile. “Because the Great Fairy Cotera didn’t tell you I was there until after she finished answering your question.”

“You knew?” She questioned incredulously, wondering whether she should be mad or not. 

“The entire attack made sense from a tactical perspective, Princess, but Cotera told you the truth for a different reason than the one you got from it.” Link explained, reaching forward to take the piece and set it down on the board. 

“Which is?” Zelda asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

“That Hylia made sure the fairies would look after you,” He told her, taking her hand in his as the tears began to swell. “That fairy didn’t draw you away from the camp so your mother would die. That fairy did that to make sure you would stay alive, Princess. They wouldn’t have just taken you that night, had it gone differently. You and your mother would be gone. How would I live my life if I didn’t have you yelling at me for doing my job?”

“Link, I killed my own mother.” She denied, shaking her head. 

He gently squeezed her hand, offering a small smile. “No, you didn’t.”

It took every ounce of willpower not to let the tears fall. She already told Link her darkest secret, which she did so more for herself than him. She wasn’t about to cry in front of him. Nope. That’s where she was going to draw this line. She needed an outlet, after everything today, that was something she sorely needed. Link was there for it all. He saved her life. Even now, by keeping her away from the castle, he was protecting her. But her father-

As she thought about her father and how he could be gone, without saying goodbye, it made her really think about how she didn’t want the same to happen to her. Zelda couldn’t stand the idea that she could die, if anything awful happened, and Link would not only blame himself, but truly believe that she despised him. Sure, she reached her own turning point, but her actions the past few weeks were more than regrettable. She had been awful while he had been mostly understanding.

Urbosa prompting her to clue Link in, the attack earlier, and her father’s possible demise made her brain want to explode from all the thoughts and emotions banging around in there. And if Link wouldn’t let her go home, he would have to suffer with her.

And if they ended up becoming closer and possibly friends because of it, well, that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. 

“I’m sorry about your father.” Zelda told him sincerely, taking her hands back and holding them tightly against her stomach. For some reason, it didn’t seem to want to settle as she looked at Link, who was surprised by her words. Another mental image saved under the category of ‘Link: Surprise Reactions’. 

“You caught that, huh?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as he began collecting all the pieces again. “Happened a while back. Not really something I dwell on too often anymore.”

“Wish I could say the same.” Zelda stated plainly, the words more true than she would like to admit. Her mother’s death also laid heavy on her mind. Perhaps, it was because she was meant to die along with her mother. Or, avoid the fate as Link had said. Either way, she was the reason for the attack. 

“Stop blaming the six-year old you, Princess.” Link told her, making her look up in surprise. He always seemed to know exactly what was on her mind, but how? Zelda couldn’t believe that they had reached that level, yet there they were: sitting across from one another sharing significant details about themselves with the other.

“What was six-year old Link up to around then anyway?” She questioned, hoping to change the topic because it seemed to become more personal every second. Talking about him, well, that was like a breath of fresh air. The tears managed to dry themselves up as she looked at him, the decision to answer her or not evident in his expression. 

Link paused, looking to his left before answering. “I was at Hateno Village still. My family lived there before my father had been promoted to your mother’s chief knight. My mother died a year beforehand, so my father left to stay at the castle. He wanted me to remain in the village so he had someone who everyone trusted to take care of me.”

Zelda raised an eyebrow. “Is this the same person watching over, uhm, Epona?

Link nodded, and she breathed a mental sigh of relief knowing that she remembered his horse’s name. “He didn’t do much ‘taking care’ of me, though. So, I learned the ins and outs of whatever I could, until my father requested I live with him in Castle Town.”

Zelda scrunched her face, confusion setting in. “Why? What made him change his mind?”

“I, uh, had a particular skill set they needed at the time. After I did what they wanted, I was recruited to be in the Guard. Spent some time training the warriors in Zora’s Domain after that, but I ended up in Castle Town for the rest of my life.” He answered vaguely. She wasn’t unaware of the lack of detail, but she could fill in the blanks with her own memory. A child who bested adults in combat. The youngest soldier to ever be promoted to knight. The best swordsman in all of Hyrule. It was just Link. 

“I’ve heard all about you my entire life,” Zelda confessed, opening the box on their side to start putting the pieces away. “I just never knew who you were. I still don’t, really.”

Link shrugged, leaning forward to help her put the pieces neatly in the box. “You know more than anyone, if it’s any consolation. One other person has known me since I was a kid. But, since I haven’t been back in years, I doubt I’m anything more than a mere memory.”

“Guard duty doesn’t give vacation time?” Zelda tried to joke, trying to make herself feel better and make the conversation a bit less emotionally dense. She could tell Link was not used to actually talking about himself. The person he mentioned, probably only knew Link as a child. She wondered if they knew anything about the extraordinary knight he was today. 

“Not really, protecting you and your habit of running away keeps me quite busy.” He teased, setting the lid on the box before standing up. She handed him the board and box, watching him as he placed them on the shelves.

A thought struck her as she reminded herself of requesting Link take some time to himself. 

“If the Guard never gives holidays, why would my father send you away on ‘well earned time off’?” 

Link stood still for a moment, setting the items back in their place before turning around. He looked just as puzzled as she probably did.

“To get me out of the castle.” He answered slowly, his stare no longer focusing on anything, as he became caught up in his own thoughts. 

“Why would my father send away the best swordsman if there was still a chance Yiga spies were in the castle?” She prompted, already fearing the answer she had thought of.

“To make sure someone was still protecting you,” He continued, and she saw the gears grinding in his mind. “He knew I would go straight to you.”

That’s when her own gears stopped turning. “How would he know that?”

As far as Zelda knew, the majority of the castle knew they didn’t get along. How could her father know of Link’s determination to ensure her own safety? What made him stand out against all the other guards who would relish the time away from duty?

The question broke Link out of his reverie, and he smiled sheepishly before scratching the back of his neck. “Well, word got around that I questioned Marcie and Karla about where you were going. People speculated some things, your father heard about it— not much you can hide in a lockdown— and he actually confronted me about it.”

Zelda gaped, not really understanding what Link was talking about. “Elaborate.”

He shrugged, the shy state melting away until he usual blank expression returned. It was like a switch, as soon as he showed too much emotion, he shut them down. Almost as if- he was afraid of them. But that wasn’t realistic, if Zelda really thought about it. She can’t read Link’s expressions if her life depended on it. It was probably a trick of the light.

“He wanted to know why I was demanding to know where you were going. He actually thought I was a part of the Yiga Clan until he remembered this handy-dandy sword chose me to be its master. Then, he got a note from someone and told me all the members had been rooted out. He just told me to take time off and relax.”

Zelda raised an eyebrow. “And you thought that was normal? Not like it was information I might find interesting?”

“I was more worried about you being escorted by two suspicious Guards to a town I wouldn’t be allowed into.” He deadpanned, holding out a hand to help her up. She took it, though she was still considering the stupidity that must have taken over Link before he was within ten feet of her. 

“So what do you think that letter said?” She asked, looking up slightly. Link managed to grow during these past few weeks, so now he was barely taller than her but still taller. 

Link pondered over the question for a few moments, until something in his mind clicked. “Probably blackmail. Said to get rid of me or else Marcie and Karla would kill you. They’ve probably got your father under their thumb by hanging your life over him. Do as they say, and you stay alive. Your father managed to get me out of the castle, keep up the facade, and know that you would be protected.”

“And you said you didn’t think the lights being out meant anything serious.” Zelda reminded him, frowning at his words. Her father had no idea she was safe and in Kakariko Village. He could be doing horrible things in her name. Or, he could be dead and no one put the flags up because the Yiga were running the show. 

“The Yiga are a proud group,” Link stated, as he began pacing in the room. “They would flaunt your father’s death. Or how they’ve taken control of the castle. I don’t think that’s the case.”

“What do you think the case is, then?” She questioned, and she heard the desperation begin to enter her voice. This was her family. Her kingdom. Her home. How was she supposed to sit by while all of this went down? 

Link remained quiet, his pacing ceasing as he mulled over the information. Zelda couldn’t think of any other reason why the Yiga would keep her father alive while taking over the castle. How could they waste an opportunity like this? 

Link’s face lit up with realization, and he turned to her quickly, the expression dissolving into one of confusion again. “They’re looking for something in the castle.”

Zelda stopped, every wheel in her mind working to think of anything that pointed to that. But it made no sense. If the Yiga were in control of the castle, why would they waste an opportunity to kill her father? The kingdom is ripe for the taking. They could still think Marcie and Karla succeeded. For all they know, the royal family of Hyrule was no more. 

“It doesn’t make sense.” Zelda blurted out, shaking her head as she looked to the ground. She couldn’t stand looking at Link. Childish anger that he wouldn’t let her go home because it wasn’t safe began bubbling up again. She felt it as though she was being slowly submerged in it. From her feet, all the way to the tips of her ears. 

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She couldn’t make a difference in the Castle. She was no fighter. Link was only trying to keep her safe incase the worse had happened. Incase, she was the last living member of the royal family. He was doing his job. He was doing exactly what her father would want him to. 

All she wanted to do was scream. Not at Link in particular, but the world. The Yiga. Marcie. Karla. That damn fairy. 

Her family was the one that was being affected. This fight was personal. Whoever was behind this wasn’t just a community against the royal family. They despised the royal family.

And that’s when it clicked.

“Oh no,” She whispered, her eyes going wide before they found Link’s. He was already watching her, looking both guarded and concerned. Perhaps he wasn’t sure if she was going to yell at him or have a breakdown. 

Zelda wasn’t really sure either, if she was being honest. 

“The prophecy,” She continued, her ideas banging against each other until a clear thought was produced. “The Yiga unite under the premise Ganondorf once proclaimed. My mother warned me of him. Said he had cursed my family since the beginning of time. Of course, it was a legend meant to scare me into following the same path my ancestors have because they survived his attacks. But what if it isn’t just some legend? The Yiga could be following his orders. It’s why this feels personal. These attacks aren’t random.”

“Instead, they’re planned and methodical.” Link finished, but his brows remained furrowed and his lips pressed tightly together. “But what do they need in Hyrule Castle, if they’re there looking for something?”

Zelda opened her mouth, until she realized she didn’t have an answer. All of this was theoretical. There was no way to confirm their suspicions unless they went to see for themselves. 

Her face lit up at the idea, making Link frown in response. “Whatever you’re thinking, it’s a solid no.”

Zelda pouted, stepping forward so he couldn’t look away. His eyes remained fixed on hers, his expression mixed- like he couldn’t decide to be emotionless or not. “I know the Castle like I know my research, Link. We could go in through a hidden entrance, and sneak around to see what’s happening. Best case scenario, we see that the Castle is running smoothly with all the Yiga rooted out. Worst case, the Yiga have taken over the Castle and we overhear their plan.”

Link frowned, firmly set in his spot despite her slowly closing the distance between them. “You forgot to mention that the worst case scenario includes us getting caught and executed, or worse, they use you for horrendous things.”

Zelda grinned at his response. “I’m the Princess of Hyrule who likes to avoid her Guard detail and go off on her own without anyone noticing. You’re the best swordsman in Hyrule and you wield the sword that seals the darkness. We’re also in the same town that sells stealth clothing. If any two kids can pull something like this off, I know it’s us.”

They were face to face now, and Link never faltered in his stance. She stood straight, her chin up and a gleam in her eyes. She could do something for the greater good. Something to ease the guilt she struggles to bear everything. To make the angry flashes go quiet easier. 

Zelda could be doing something useful. Not just hiding away or coincidentally away from the fight. 

And so they stood there, locked in an intense gaze that made her want to look away, but she knew she couldn’t. For Link, she couldn’t tell what his expression held nor what he was thinking. That barrier was back up. He decided on being emotionless.

“For what it’s worth, Link, the Princess does have an excellent memory of the castle’s layout.” A voice interrupted, causing them both to turn their heads. Impa stood in the doorway, a knowing grin on her face and a stack of clothing in her hands. “I don’t like the idea of you two going into the castle in the state it may be in, but I’ve got a feeling you won’t let anything or anyone harm her. Ever.”

At her words, Zelda saw Link’s eyes flicker to her arm, where a clean bandage had been applied to the cut she got from falling off Storm. But he remained silent, still frowning as Impa walked in and set the clothes on the bed. 

As she did so, Zelda became suddenly aware of how close they actually were. The thought made her cheeks warm, but she didn’t move an inch. This was a battle she wasn’t going to lose. Link already convinced her to take refuge. Now she had to make him see there was a chance for them to fight back, if need be.

“I can feel the Yiga’s presence growing stronger, Link.” Impa revealed, walking towards the doorway. “He is coming back, whether we like it or not. We must take every step to get ahead of him now, before he arrives. To do that, we need the kingdom.”

She turned, letting out a tired sigh before looking between them. “You two are already so different from the last time you were here. The kingdom needs you two to work together, whether doing so violates an oath you once took. Make a new one, but don’t limit yourself. Good luck, you two. Do not be caught flat-footed.”

As Impa left, Zelda turned to face Link again. She wasn’t grinning anymore, instead a soft smile graced her face as she understood Link’s perspective. She just needed him to see hers. 

“It would be unwise to take her words lightly, hero.” She said quietly, knowing Impa was still listening. “We can do this.”

Link sighed, closing his eyes briefly before looking at her again. Concern. The barrier was down.

“I’m not worried about getting to the castle. I’m worried about what will go down at the castle after we’re in.” He confessed, looking down slightly before locking their gaze again. “The oath that I’m following is the one I made when I signed on to be your knight attendant. Not the contract your father wrote. The one I made personally not to let history repeat itself and to ensure you are safe at all times. You’re asking me to violate that vow, Princess. And I don’t know what I’ll do if anything happens to you.”

“You’ll probably punch some bad guys,” Zelda attempted to joke. Link merely smiled, the slight tug at his lips making her own do the same. “I promise, once we are in the Castle, your word goes. I can give us the best route to keep us covered, but you’re the one with killer instincts. If you say the way is too dangerous, we turn around and regroup. We aren’t going in for a rescue mission, albeit if the opportunity presents itself we could make it one. But if we can’t, it’s just to gather information. See what’s happening at the castle. Everything that has happened in the past two weeks has been planned for whatever is happening at the castle right now. We need to find out what it is.”

Link tilted his head, the smile fading as he spoke. “You’re going to be a great Queen one day.”

Her eyes widened at the statement, one she knew he was serious about. But she didn’t know how to respond to it. Her breath was caught in her throat, her eyes beginning to glisten slightly. No one had ever said something like that to her. Not that she could remember. Zelda got a lot of “You need to focus more on your royal duties.” Not something like that. Something supportive. Endearing. Nice. 

The amount of emotions swelling in her chest began to overwhelm her. She didn’t know how to react. She had a strong urge to hug Link for just being so, well, him, but the other part of her wanted to act like he hadn’t said it. Perhaps then, she wouldn’t be able to disappoint him. 

“Does this mean we’re going to play spies for the night?” She asked, forcing a grin to form. Her hands were tightly clenched together, the action involuntary as she forgot how to act momentarily. She tried to loosen up her body, but she still felt tense, as if she physically was unable to move. His words were powerful enough to knock her off her game, that’s for sure.

Link sighed, and as he looked at the folded clothes, he nodded. “I know I’m going to regret this, Princess.”

“Well, where’s the fun if you out don’t question the sanity of your decisions?” Zelda smiles, willing her voice to sound stable. She couldn’t let her guard down anymore. Her secret hangs in the air between them, just begging to be spoken of again. His story remains locked behind a door. She gave a part of herself to him. Now, it was for Link to decide if he could truly let her in as well. 

***

It wasn’t until they had changed and travelled all the way to the western side of Hyrule Castle that Link’s limited faith in the plan dwindled to a fat zero. She could tell by his straight back, flickering eyes, and cautious steps that he was expecting a full fledged fight to be sprung on them at any second. He kept looking back at her, then towards the eerie castle. Whatever was going through his mind wasn’t pleasant, that much she could understand.

But Zelda felt good about this. She knew she could count on Link to get them through the castle safely, and she could provide a route.

She had gotten them this far, at least. They traveled to the western side of Castle Town Prison, concealed in the shadow of a tree atop the hill. From here, they could see the lack of guards patrolling the walls of the prison. Zelda couldn’t help but notice some of the building had been chipped away, revealing holes in the cells. 

The criminals there were petty thieves, bandits, and others imprisoned for a short sentence for small crimes. Anyone who posed a true danger were contained in Lock Up, but the idea criminals were set free didn’t sit well with her.

“Princess...” Link let out softly, nudging her arm as he pointed upwards. It was far away, but she saw a slim silhouette up on one of the Guard Towers. The curved weapon seemed to confirm both of their suspicions:

“The Yiga.” Zelda stated, as she closed her eyes and prayed to Hylia that her father was alive. 

“Thank the Goddess Impa sent an entire battalion behind us.”

“Wait, what?”

The two turned to each other, both confused by the other’s words.

“You didn’t know?”

“Impa sent people to follow us?”

They both spoke at the same time, which was a first for them. It took a moment for either of them to recover from the clashing words. Link opened his mouth, probably to explain what he had said. 

Zelda held out her hand, cutting off any words that were about to fall from link’s lips. She turned around looking at the base of the hill, and sure enough, she saw shadows moving among the trees. Frowning, she turned back to Link who was watching her with an amused expression etched onto his features.

“How did I not know that Impa sent a bunch of Sheikah warriors to trail us?” Zelda asked incredulously. 

“How did you think Impa would let you go into a castle that has been infiltrated by a cult bent on killing the royal family without an army to back you?” Link responded, a smile growing on his face as she mulled over his words.

Did she really think Impa would support her plan completely? Her very reckless and dangerous plan?

Okay, this one was on her. 

“I’m here to make sure you get your answer and don’t get even a scratch on you.” Link explained, before nodding his head towards the hidden warriors behind them. “They’re here to infiltrate the castle and take back control if the Yiga are running the show. And they are.”

Zelda’s confusion slipped away, understanding everything Link said. How could she believe Link or Impa would let her into her own home without an army accompanying her? Though, she supposed she counted Link as a one-man army. 

But she had truly believed this would just be the two of them. Zelda should have known better when she remembered it was Link and Impa. Link wouldn’t let anyone come close to her. Impa wouldn’t let anyone get the chance to get near Link. That way, it was two layers of protections, plus more manpower. Impa wouldn’t let the castle stand idly by without any support if it needed help. 

She couldn’t help but feel embarrassed that she had been surprised. Or that they had been followed the entire time and she didn’t notice. Who knew idle chit chat with Link about where the secret entrance was would distract her as much as it apparently did? 

“Remember that everyone behind us was trained to blend into the shadows, Princess.” Link said, the amusement gone as he looked towards the castle. “You’re not supposed to see them. And we have to take some pointers.”

“What? We aren’t stealthy enough already?” Zelda jokes, trying to lighten the conversation. A few moments went by, without a word from him. When Zelda looked over, she realized how Link’s posture was as stiff as a tree, his eyes -which were abnormally bright in the moonlight- darting from one silhouette to another in the distance. She poked his arm since he didn’t respond, bringing him back to the conversation. As soon as his eyes settled on her, he seemed to slightly relax. 

“Princess, I don’t think you realize that whenever you’re in the room, everyone’s attention is naturally drawn to you.” He told her, giving her a sheepish smile before turning back to the castle. 

Zelda felt her cheeks warm up as her lips parted in surprise at his words. Then she shook her head, bringing Link’s gaze back to her. “I’m the princess who likes to hide from her own citizens. No one notices me unless I’m standing right next to my father.”

Link shrugged, his eyes avoiding hers as he faced her. “I guess it was just me, then.”

Link may be the silent one out of the two of them, but for some reason he kept making her speechless today. The little comments he made kept throwing her off. What was really going on in his mind? 

Zelda cleared her throat, more to make sure her voice wouldn’t crack when she responded. “The entrance is over there,” she lifted her arm and pointed towards a rock pillar in the middle of an opening. “You can see the old rail-cart tracks connecting them. We need to get into the one on the left.”

Link nodded, before he narrowed his eyes. “Okay, but I have two questions.”

“Yeah?”

“How do we get past the prison without being detected from guards up high, and across the moat surrounding the castle?”

Zelda grinned, holding out a hand. 

“Can I see your bow for a second?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit didn’t plan for this chapter or the next to happen in this story but I wanted to actually build on Link and Zelda’s relationship so, here ya go! These two are a slowburn and it hurts to keep it limited to stares, subtle touching, and small comments. 
> 
> Originally this was going to have them infiltrating the castle, but I realized how long the sequence will end up being and how this chapter wouldn’t be out for another month if I mashed the two together, so you’ll have to deal with it until I can finish the next bit. I’ve been playing botw and mapping out their route to memorize it at this point, lol. Oh well, see you next time! Cry with me on tumblr, I’m @NoLongerAPileOfAsheProbably :)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a set update schedule, but stick with me, if you want. I'm @justapileofashprobably on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
